Ensina me
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Depois de uma decepção amorosa Hinata decidi que é hora de mudar e aceita a ajuda do maior conquistador que conhece, Uchiha Sasuke./ Longfic SasuHina - UA
1. Prévia

**Naruto não me pertence... mas sequestrei os personagens pra essa fic xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prévia<strong>_

_*** . * . * . * . * . ***_

_**Ele tinha um problema**_

_Sasuke se jogou no sofá em frente a sua okaasan, a face esgotada devido as dezenas de mulheres que entrevistara._

_- Preciso de uma governanta discreta, confiável, com um enorme senso de organização e que possa morar no meu apartamento sem me atacar durante a noite.- Disse cansado para logo depois se lamentar.- Mas tudo indica que essa pessoa não existi._

_- Conheço a mulher perfeita, querido._

_Ignorando o enorme sorriso na face de Mikoto, o que normalmente representava uma idéia carregada de segundas intenções, Sasuke não pensou duas vezes antes de pedir:_

_- Então a contrate._

_**Ela era a solução**_

_Com o olhar enviesado para a jovem de cabeça baixa no centro da sala, se condenou por ter deixado Mikoto contratar quem quisesse sem ver antes de quem se tratava._

_- Deveria ter incluído que devia ser uma pessoa menos... Hinata.- Se queixou como se a jovem fosse um padrão a ser evitado._

_- Mas qual é o problema? Ela atende todas as suas requisições.- Retrucou Mikoto, recordando em seguida tudo o que o filho pedira.- Discreta, organizada, confiável e garanto que não vai tentar te seduzir. Mais fácil o contrário...- Insinuou, causando um forte rubor na face da Hyuuga e um olhar descrente do filho._

_Sasuke concordava em parte com Mikoto. A Hyuuga tinha todas as qualidades que pontuara e certamente não tentaria seduzi-lo - tão pouco ele a assediaria. Mas levando em conta sua vida desregrada não pode deixar de dizer o inevitável:_

_- Ela não vai durar uma semana._

_**E contra todas as probabilidades se tornaram amigos**_

_- Não devia agir dessa forma.- Condenou Hinata após ajuda-lo a se levantar e entrar no apartamento._

_- E você devia aprender a curtir a vida.- Recomendou ao beijar a franja que cobria a testa da governanta._

_Não pode deixar de sorrir satisfeito ao notar o rubor que cobriu a face alva. Estranhamente achava aquele sinal de timidez muito sexy._

_- Trocar de mulher a cada noite e se embebedar não é curtir a vida, é imaturidade.- Repreendeu a Hyuuga baixinho o deitando sob o sofá.- Vou fazer um café bem forte pra você, então não saia daqui._

_- Tudo bem, kaasan._

_**Ela tinha um problema**_

_Mesmo que sua atitude fosse contra todas as suas regras, Sasuke entrou no quarto, se agachou em frente a governanta e segurou o rosto pequeno com ambas as mãos para ergue-lo. Em meio as lágrimas que desciam velozes pelos olhos perolados, Sasuke notou a surpresa com o qual Hinata o fitou._

_- O que houve?- Perguntou enquanto tentava, sem muito sucesso, apagar com os polegares o rastro que as lágrimas deixavam na face alva._

_- Naruto d-disse que sou b-boa demais pra e-ele, q-que não quer me i-iludir e p-por isso não p-pode c-continuar c-comigo.- Respondeu Hinata entre soluços, enquanto mais lágrimas minavam de seus olhos._

_- Traduzindo: Ele te deu um fora.- Sasuke resumiu sem pensar e se arrependeu logo depois quando a Hyuuga se entregou a um choro compulsivo._

_**Ele **era a solução.****_

_- Ser puritana demais só afasta os homens.- Argumentou Sasuke para depois justificar com a voz carregada de cinismo.- Não condeno seu sonho de encontrar o príncipe encantado em cima do cavalo branco, que vai te amar e te dar um "viveram felizes para sempre". Mas devo avisa-la de que, mesmo que esse tipo existisse, não iria ficar com uma mulher que foge como um rato assustado diante do menor toque._

_- O que devo fazer então?- Perguntou Hinata se sentindo uma fracassada.- Não sei ser e nem agir diferente._

_- Posso ensina-la.- Propôs quebrando mais uma de suas regras, certo de que ainda se arrependeria dessa iniciativa.- É só pedir._

_Por um instante Hinata o encarou espantada e Sasuke pensou em dizer que fora uma brincadeira. Mas antes que retirasse a oferta Hinata respirou fundo, juntou coragem e pediu vacilando somente no final:_

_- Sasuke-san, por favor, me ensine a ser uma mulher diferente, mais... s-sensual._

_****E contra todas as probabilidades se tornaram amantes****_

_Agarrou Hinata pelos pulsos e a puxou enquanto caia sentado no sofá. Com ela em seu colo separou os joelhos e pôs as mãos nos quadris da Hyuuga para melhor acomoda-la, sua face se aconchegando no pescoço perfumado e seus lábios roçando de leve na pele macia._

_- Sasuke, não.- Hinata pediu em um sussurro, as mãos espalmadas no peito do Uchiha para afasta-lo, porém seu corpo traidor se negava a lhe dar força suficiente para empurra-lo e se levantar.-Chega de aulas por hoje._

_- Não é uma aula.- Sussurrou Sasuke mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da Hyuuga.- Eu quero você e quero agora.- Confessou beijando-a com volúpia e sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade._

_**Ensina-me**_

_**Aprender nunca foi tão prazeroso**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Oi gente o/ Aqui estou com outra fic SasuHina - amo esse casal - no universo alternativo - não sei fazer no original u_u - e espero que gostem dela ao longo dos capítulos ^^**

**Tá, eu sei que tenho de terminar as outras mas, por algum motivo oculto, não consigo pensar nas demais porque essa não sai da minha cabeça, então resolvi postar. **  
><strong>E não se preocupem, não pretendo abandonar as outras longs.<strong>

**Quem tiver interesse a capa dessa fic está disponível no meu perfil.**

**Big beijos, ja ne o/**


	2. Preciso de uma governanta

****Naruto não me pertence... Mas sequestrei os personagens pra essa fic xD****

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha Sasuke corria em círculos pelo jardim em uma típida brincadeira de criança de sete anos. Permanecia com os bracinhos abertos e um sorriso largo na face alva enquanto sentia o vento balançar seu cabelo negro. Sentia que podia voar e adorava essa sensação, mas, acima de tudo, adorava ouvir a risada miúda de sua amiga de brincadeiras, Hyuuga Hinata, filha da governanta e do motorista da mansão Uchiha.<em>

_A pequena menina de cinco anos, pele alva, lábios rosados, cabelo azulado curto, olhos perolados e trajando um quimono branco com desenhos de flores lilases se encontrava sentada sobre o assoalho de madeira da varanda e observava com fascínio o amigo rodar e rodar._

_- Vamos, Hina! É divertido. – Afirmou Sasuke efetuando mais um giro._

_- Não. Da outra vez fiquei tonta e cai. - Lembrou a menina, as bochechas levemente coradas por causa do calor primaveril._

_Sasuke parou de rodopiar e subiu os três degraus que levavam a varanda e se sentou ao lado da amiga._

_- Não tem graça sem você. - Resmungou fechando o semblante e arrancando um pequeno sorriso da amiga que, um pouco encabulada, colocou sua mão sobre a dele._

_Os olhinhos negros de Sasuke admiraram o pequeno sorriso, a face corada e a beleza da Hyuuga. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana como as que sua okaasan guardava na prateleira mais alta do quarto que dividia com seu otousan. Branquinha e delicada. A diferença era que com Hinata tinha permissão para brincar. Mas a amiga muitas vezes recusava algumas brincadeiras, como subir na árvore a alguns metros dali, rodar pelo gramado e jogar bolas de lama um no outro. Mesmo assim Sasuke gostava muito de Hinata e não cansava de dizer que seriam amigos para sempre._

_Ouviu o som de vozes e, voltando sua atenção para o carro estacionado na lateral da mansão, viu sua kaasan, Uchiha Mikoto, acompanhar seu tousan, Uchiha Fugaku, até o carro onde o otousan de Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, aguardava o patrão com sua costumeira tranquilidade._

_Sasuke sorriu quando sua kaasan depositou um beijo nos lábios de seu tousan antes de deixa-lo entrar no banco traseiro do carro preto. Toda manhã seus pais repetiam aquele gesto e Sasuke começava a se perguntar se era isso que fazia com que estivessem sempre juntos._

_Voltou os olhos para a amiguinha, que também observava a cena, e sem pensar muito fechou os olhinhos e deu um beijo breve nos lábios da Hyuuga._

_Foi então que tudo mudou em sua vida. Naquele breve instante, após aquele breve beijo._

_Sentiu os lábios da Hyuuga se afastando e ouviu o som seco de algo caindo, abriu os olhos e viu assustado o corpo de Hinata caído sobre o piso da varanda. Sua kaasan apareceu de repente gritando angustiada por ver a Hyuuga inconsciente e Sasuke sentiu cada pequena fibra de seu ser congelar. Confuso, espantado e temendo que seu beijo houvesse ferido a amiga, chorou durante todo o tempo em que ela permaneceu desacordada._

_O que demorou somente dois minutos parecera uma eternidade para o pequeno Uchiha, que teve a impressão que s_eu coração se aquecera quando os _olhinhos perolados da Hyuuga se abriram e o fitaram extremamente arregalados._

_Hinata não disse a ninguém o porquê de ter desmaiado, também não mencionou o beijo e tão pouco voltou a ficar sozinha com o Uchiha._

_Sasuke não entendia o que havia de tão mal em seu beijo, porém não teve coragem pra perguntar ou reclamar da distância que Hinata impôs, ao invés disso passou a hostiliza-la sempre que a via. Sentia raiva da Hyuuga, de si mesmo e da péssima ideia de beija-la para uni-los para sempre. O efeito foi justamente o contrário, a cada dia se afastavam, se ignoravam e com o passar dos anos o episódio no jardim foi empurrado para um canto obscuro de suas consciências e se tornaram dois estranhos que não sabiam explicar quando que a amizade terminara e a aversão começara._

* * *

><p><strong>20 anos depois...<strong>

Massageou a têmpora para tentar amenizar as pontadas em sua cabeça enquanto ouvia entediado o que a morena, de olhos negros, cabelo marrom e que trajava um micro vestido azul dizia. A voz dela era irritante, o cruzar e descruzar de pernas eram irritantes e as caras e bocas eram irritantes. Tudo naquela mulher o irritava, mas o principal era que ela o obrigava a perder seu precioso tempo para entrevista-la quando era obvio que queria muito mais que ser sua governanta. Era evidente no modo de sorrir, de fingir ter pudor ao puxar devagar a barra do vestido ultrajusto pra cobrir – obviamente sem sucesso – as coxas grossas e no modo como se inclinava por qualquer motivo oferecendo ao Uchiha uma bela visão dos seios fartos.

Cerrou os olhos por um instante após a oitava vez que ela cruzou e descruzou vagarosamente as pernas desde que começara a entrevista-la. Presumia que ela assistira Instinto Selvagem demais.

Não era a primeira entrevistada a se insinuar descaradamente para ele. E em outro dia, em outro local ou até mesmo ali, após uma noite produtiva na balada, Sasuke aceitaria com satisfação o convite daquelas mulheres. Só que, por uma questão de bom senso, não seria louco de contratar uma mulher que faria hora extra em sua cama, jamais iria ter uma transa casual com alguém que possuísse total acesso a sua casa e que em um acesso de raiva colocasse fogo em tudo.

No momento a única coisa que desejava era contratar alguém pra deixar seu apartamento em ordem, suas roupas limpas e perfeitamente alinhadas no guarda roupa e garantir que quando chegasse, da balada ou do trabalho, tivesse algo pra comer. Um desejo simples e prático, mas pelo jeito impossível de se obter.

- O senhor pode ter certeza que assim que começar a trabalhar irei realizar cada uma de suas fantasias. - A morena insinuou passando a língua pelos lábios de modo sugestivo.

Certo, Instinto Selvagem era um filme muito cabeça pra aquela mulher, com certeza vira a cruzada de pernas e o gesto libidinoso em algum filme pornô de quinta categoria.

- Senhorita Mamoto, procuro uma governanta, não uma... - Freou a vontade de dizer vadia e se levantou. - Agradeço sua presença e, caso a escolha, irei lhe telefonar ainda essa semana. - "O que nunca vai ocorrer" completou mentalmente enquanto andava decidido até a porta do apartamento e a escancarava. - Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Mamoto.

- Aguardo ansiosa o seu telefonema, Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke se perguntou em que ponto da entrevista dera tamanha intimidade aquela mulher para que o chamasse de kun e o beijasse na face - e isso porque virara o rosto.

- Nova namorada, filho?- Ouviu alguém perguntar a suas costas.

Virou-se e viu sua kaasan fitando com interesse a morena ao seu lado.

- Não, kaasan. Acabei de entrevista-la para a vaga de governanta.

- Mesmo?- Mikoto olhou a mulher de cima a baixo, sorriu e comentou com ironia. - Na minha época as governantas vestiam mais roupa e não deixavam marcas de batom no rosto do futuro patrão. – Ignorou o palavrão que Sasuke soltou após passar a mão na bochecha e ver os dedos tingidos pelo batom vermelho, e completou sarcástica. - Novo tempo, novas atitudes, certo...? Qual seu nome minha jovem?

- Nana Mamoto.

- Nana... Belo nome...

Mikoto supôs que deixara evidente seu desagrado, pois Momoto se despediu rapidamente deixando-a sozinha com seu filho metido a conquistador. Assim que Sasuke fechou a porta perguntou:

- Pensa em contratar aquela mulher, Sasuke? Não falo nada da sua vida... Digamos incorreta. Mas contratar uma mulher oferecida é um perigo. Logo ela vai querer um anel de diamantes no dedo e um polpudo acordo de divórcio.

- Não se preocupe kaasan. Não pretendo contrata-la e nem me casar com quem quer que seja.

Mikoto franziu o cenho.

- Fico feliz que ainda tenha uma parcela de bom senso, mas espero que mude de ideia quanto a casar.

- Hum... - Sasuke massageou a têmpora com mais força. Quando Mikoto enveredava pelo assunto casamento a conversa demorava horas para ter um fim, onde ele sempre era o filho desnaturado, que não pensava no futuro e que morreria sem deixar descendência.

- Logo vai fazer trinta anos, precisa começar a pensar em casamento, filhos, um lar. Preciso de netos.

- Ainda faltam três anos para que eu chegue aos trinta e o Itachi já te deu dois netos. - Resmungou.

- Uchiha Sasuke, só porque seu irmão tem filhos não quer dizer que não espere que você também os tenha. - Mikoto retrucou. - Precisa procurar uma moça para constituir algo mais duradouro que relações relâmpagos.

- Sabe o que realmente preciso?

Sasuke se jogou no sofá em frente a sua okaasan, a face esgotada devido às dezenas de mulheres que entrevistara.

- Preciso de uma governanta discreta, confiável, com um enorme senso de organização e que possa morar no meu apartamento sem me atacar durante a noite. - Disse cansado para logo depois se lamentar. - Mas tudo indica que essa pessoa não existi.

- Conheço a mulher perfeita, querido.

Ignorando o enorme sorriso na face de Mikoto, o que normalmente representava uma idéia carregada de segundas intenções, Sasuke não pensou duas vezes antes de pedir:

- Então a contrate.

Era tudo que Mikoto necessitava para entrar em ação. Virou e marchou em passos rápidos até a porta.

- Aonde vai, kaasan?

- Vou falar para Kakasi preparar o contrato da sua futura governanta. Nos vemos a noite, querido. - Comunicou alegremente antes de sumir porta a fora.

Sasuke chegou a se levantar e ir ao encontro dela, mas não deu tempo, só viu as portas do elevador se fecharem enquanto sua kaasan acenava em despedida.

* * *

><p>Hinata chegou a seu quarto e jogou a bolsa sobre a cama se encaminhando até o espelho para procurar alguma imperfeição no seu traje. Não que ele fosse sofisticado, longe disso, se tratava de uma saia longa e um terninho discreto, ambos na cor azul escuro. Queria parecer responsável e mais velha do que realmente era e o traje deveria fornecer essa imagem, mas pelo jeito não conseguira o efeito desejado.<p>

O dia começara bem, mas foi anuviado no momento em que o selecionador do hotel, no qual desejava trabalhar como governanta, a olhou de cima a baixo e torceu o nariz. Fora questão de minutos para ouvir o tão conhecido "A senhorita não corresponde ao perfil desejado". Era a terceira entrevista só naquela semana que tivera de ouvir "não corresponde ao perfil", começava a se perguntava que maldito "perfil" era esse que todos diziam que ela não possuía.

O problema devia estar nela porque, em sua opinião, seu currículo era impecável. Desde a infância teve contato com essa profissão, pois acompanhava e ajudava sua kaasan na administração da mansão Uchiha dia e noite. Quando Hyuuga Sora falecera, a cerca de nove anos, passara a acompanhar Yuuhi Kurenai, governanta que fora contratada para substituir sua kaasan. Assim que saiu do colegial fez um curso para se aperfeiçoar na profissão e trabalhou e morou na casa de uma senhora que falecera há dois meses.

Talvez fosse o cabelo, imaginou ao olhar os longos cabelos azulados parcialmente presos por um laço. Devia ter feito um penteado mais elaborado, mais sofisticado, um coque talvez. Levou as mãos aos longos cabelos para fazer um coque improvisado, mas os soltou logo em seguida ao ouvir batidinhas na porta que se apressou a abrir.

Não se surpreendeu com a figura de Uchiha Mikoto - dona da mansão em que Hinata continuava a residir juntamente com seu otousan e sua irmã mais nova - parada a sua frente. Apesar de ser rica Mikoto tratava seus funcionários e os filhos deles como se fossem parte da família.

- Oi, querida, como foi a entrevista?- Mikoto perguntou, entrando sem cerimônia no pequeno quarto que a Hyuuga ocupava.

- Não muito bem. - Hinata confessou entre triste, pela perda da oportunidade de trabalho, e compadecida pela consideração da bondosa Uchiha, isso até ouvi-la exclamar satisfeita:

- Ótimo!

- Perdão?

- Desculpe querida, deixe-me explicar. - Mikoto segurou suas mãos entre as dela. - Encontrei o trabalho perfeito pra você, paga bem e se aceitar já pode se considerar contratada.

- Que tipo de trabalho? - Perguntou curiosa. Até onde sabia a mansão não necessitava de mais nenhum funcionário.

- Sasuke está à procura de uma governanta que possa trabalhar e dormir no apartamento dele. O salário é praticamente o mesmo que pago ao seu otousan e tem vários benefícios.

- M-mas... Trabalhar no apartamento do Sasuke-sama... E ter de dormir lá... Eu?

Diante daquela informação o salário alto e todos os possíveis benefícios haviam desaparecido. Não que Uchiha Sasuke, filho mais novo de Mikoto, fosse uma pessoa ruim - pelo menos não totalmente -, acontece que se havia alguém no mundo que representaria muito bem tudo que abominava esse alguém era Sasuke. Ele era arrogante, prepotente e durante muito tempo fizera piada da vida sexual dela, ou, como ele adorava dizer, a falta de vida sexual.

- Querida, seria tão bom ter alguém em quem confio cuidando do meu bebê, zelando pelo bem estar dele.

Bebê? Uchiha Sasuke podia ser denominado de várias coisas, menos de bebê.

- Mikoto-sama, não posso aceitar. Sabe que Sasuke não gosta de mim. - "Nem eu dele" completou em pensamento. - Seria um desastre.

- Ah, lembro que eram amigos quando pequenos. – Mikoto soltou uma risada baixa. – Eu e e Sora passávamos longas hora fazendo planos pra vocês... Acho que podem voltar a serem amigos como antigamente.

Hinata não se lembrava de ter sido amiga do Uchiha, mas não via motivos para Mikoto mentir aquele respeito e ainda envolver sua okaasan. Não que o passado pudesse modificar o presente.

- Pelo menos tente Hina. - Pediu Mikoto segurando suas mãos entre as dela.- Caso não goste é só pedir demissão, não haverá multas nem nada do tipo. Mas por favor, tente, por mim.

Às vezes, como naquele momento, Hinata se condenava por ter um coração tão mole. Era fácil para as outras pessoas conseguirem dobra-la.

- Tudo bem, Mikoto-sama, mas é por você que aceito.

Mikoto a envolveu em um abraço apertado.

- Obrigada, filha, não vai se arrepender. Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender de sua decisão.

Hinata duvidava dessa afirmação, mas não disse nada, se limitou a aceitar o abraço caloroso da Uchiha que de certa forma lembrava o abraço de sua falecida mãe.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saiu do elevador e andou apressado em direção ao seu escritório, ignorando todos a sua volta, principalmente sua secretária Haruno Sakura. Não que adiantasse, assim que passou pela porta de seu escritório Sakura venho logo atrás com uma agenda aberta em uma mão e uma caneta na outra.<p>

- Pensei que o senhor não viria hoje.

- Pensou errado. - Respondeu ainda sobre o efeito da dor de cabeça. Não que fosse gentil com a espiã de sua kaasan.

- Já contratou a governanta?

Olhou irritado para a rósea.

- A senhorita nem ao menos se dignou a entrevista-las antes de manda-las ao meu apartamento, não é?

- A agência para a qual telefonei disse que mandaria as melhores de acordo com perfil do senhor. - Se defendeu Sakura imaginando que o mau humor daquela vez tinha sido por causa das entrevistadas. Não que ele fosse gentil com ela.

- Que perfil?

Sakura procurou lembrar o que dissera ao telefone.

- Solteiro, vinte sete anos, empresário renomado, dono da empresa de publicidade Yoshiaki, herdeiro das empresas petrolíferas Uchiha...

- Não pensou em contar quanto tenho no banco?- Resmungou imaginando que as funcionarias da tal empresa fizeram fila para encontra-lo, sedentas pela oportunidade de botar as mãozinhas em sua fortuna.

- Isso ajudaria?- Quis saber com interesse.

- Claro que não. – Quase gritou encarando a Haruno com raiva. - Dá próxima vez diga a minha personalidade, não minhas qualidades financeiras.

Mentalmente Sakura se perguntou quantas pessoas aceitariam trabalhar para ele quando o descrevesse como: Grosseiro, mal humorado e exigente ao limite. Provavelmente ninguém. Mas por fim ofereceu:

- Posso telefonar para a agência e refazer o perfil.

- Não é preciso, minha kaasan já escolheu uma governanta.

- Mikoto-sama? O senhor tem certeza que não quer que refaça o perfil?

- Não é preciso. – Repetiu com irritação.

Sakura se perguntou qual seria o interesse da Uchiha agora. Afinal fora contratada por Mikoto para informar tudo que Sasuke fazia dentro da empresa que ele montara com um amigo a cerca de dois. Será que agora queria uma espiã dentro do apartamento? Mas se queria porque não a contratara para o cargo. Mesmo tendo milhões de defeitos, alguns que ficavam quando ele era contrariado, Sakura achava o patrão o melhor partido do mundo, além de ser lindo e sexy. Não seria nenhum sacrifício largar o cargo de secretária para morar debaixo do mesmo teto que o Uchiha, ao contrario, seria maravilhoso poder vê-lo desfilar com o peito nu pela casa, entrar no quarto dele...

- Haruno, escutou algo do que acabei de dizer?- Perguntou Sasuke estranhando o sorriso enorme, a face corada da secretária e o fato dela não ter se retirado de sua sala. – Quero comprimidos pra dor de cabeça.

- Ah, me desculpe. - Se desculpou a rósea tensa pelo rumo que seus pensamentos tomaram. - Volto em um instante, Sasuke-sama.

Sakura saiu apressada do escritório quase se chocando contra o sócio de Sasuke na empresa, Sabaku no Gaara.

- O que fez pra garota agora?

- Nada. E olha que me sinto tentado. - Resmungou antes de se sentar em sua poltrona de couro. - Acredita que ela deixou que enviassem várias ninfomaníacas para o meu apartamento?

- Com o seu histórico deveria estar feliz. - Gracejou o Sabaku se sentando de frente para o Uchiha.

- Meu histórico não é diferente do seu, então me diga, ficaria feliz?

- Não. - Gaara encarou o amigo que parecia prestes a explodir. - Pelo jeito foi muito ruim.

- Pior, se soubesse que seria assim teria deixado nas mãos da minha kaasan antes.

- Mikoto? Deixou que ela contratasse alguém pra trabalhar pra você de novo?- Gaara o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso descrente. - Vive reclamando que tem de aguentar a Sakura e repetiu a dose.

- Sakura é uma secretária eficiente, mesmo ajudando a minha kaasan a controlar meus passos e sendo desatenta com detalhes.

- E qual é o nome dela?

- Não sei. A kaasan disse que conhecia a pessoa certa e saiu apressada antes que pudesse perguntar nomes.

- Pelo menos sabe quando conhecera a sua futura governanta?

- Hoje a noite.

- Se fosse você telefonava e exigia nome. Nunca se sabe que tipo de pessoa é "certa" na mente da Mikoto-sama. Além disso, o que ela fazia em seu apartamento hoje?

- É provável que Sakura tenha lhe informado.

- Nesse caso, creio que Mikoto já tinha pensado em alguém para o cargo.

- Será?

Sasuke sentiu um estranho frio na espinha. Tinha imaginado que Mikoto tinha planos muito mais ousados que lhe fornecer uma governanta adequada, mas ouvir outra pessoa dizer o mesmo tornava tudo pior. Não que sua kaasan fosse fazer uma escolha ruim... Pelo menos esperava que não fizesse.

* * *

><p>Hinata olhava meio aturdida e confusa para cada canto da sala do advogado dos Uchiha, Hatake Kakasi. Não pela elegância do local e sim por estar prestes a assinar um contrato para trabalhar para a pessoa que mais abominava no mundo. Tudo bem, não chegava a tanto, mas havia somente uma linha tênue para que isso ocorresse. Imaginava que debaixo do mesmo teto essa linha seria passada em questão de minutos, assim que o Uchiha insistisse em tirar saro de sua vida "sem sal".<p>

Tinha péssimas lembranças da época em que moravam na mansão e das vezes que visitara seu otousan. Praticamente se sentira pisando em ovos, temendo encontra-lo pelos corredores, ver o sorriso cínico e ouvir uma piada sem graça. Hinata não era uma pessoa que arranjava briga, nunca sequer levantara a voz para uma pessoa, por isso em todas as vezes que Sasuke fizera um comentário idiota sobre a vida que ela levava ou sobre seu namorado, Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata somente respirava bem fundo, abaixava a cabeça - mais por vergonha do que raiva - e se limitava a ouvir em silêncio. Mas uma coisa era aguentar a implicância do Uchiha de vez enquanto e outra era tolerar todo dia.

- A senhorita só tem de ler e assinar nesses locais em ambas as vias. - Informou Kakashi apontando as linhas pontilhadas.

Hinata pegou a folha e deslizou os olhos pelas palavras, às vezes tendo de voltar ao principio várias vezes, pois não conseguia enxergar nada do que havia escrito.

Tamanha hesitação para somente ler e assinar algumas linhas fez Mikoto perguntar preocupada:

- Hina, se sente bem? Está tremendo.

- S-sim... É que... - Engoliu em seco. - Mikoto-sama, tem certeza que Sasuke vai me querer como governanta?

- Claro que vai, meu amor. Ele concordou na hora quando disse que você seria perfeita para o cargo.

- Concordou?

- Sim, jamais contrataria alguém sem antes perguntar se ele aceitaria.

Do outro lado da mesa, Kakashi agradecia pela máscara que usava devido uma alergia e que cobria seu rosto do nariz até o queixo evitando que a Hyuuga visse o sorriso em seus lábios.

No momento em que a Uchiha lhe pedira por telefone para redigir aquele contrato, havia imaginado que havia uma intenção oculta por trás daquilo. Primeiro porque conhecia a inimizade entre Sasuke e Hinata. Era impossível não notar visto que o Uchiha mais novo fazia questão de dizer na frente da jovem que não entendia a mania de santa dela, entre outros comentários que faziam a Hyuuga corar e desviar os olhos para um ponto entre os próprios pés. Segundo porque Mikoto nunca dava um passo sem imaginar como lucraria com isso.

Observou a Hyuuga assinar apressada todas as folhas. Seu sorriso se alargou ao imaginar que era uma questão de tempo para saber se os planos da matriarca Uchiha eram o que suspeitava.

* * *

><p>Com o celular contra a orelha, Sasuke sentia que teria uma nova dor de cabeça se Mikoto não atendesse. Telefonara para a mansão e fora informado que Mikoto não se encontrava, então passara as últimas quatro horas ligando para o número de celular dela e nada.<p>

- Sasuke-sama, há uma ligação na linha três...

- Da minha kaasan? – Interrompeu ansioso.

Sakura o encarou tensa, estava ciente do estado de nervos que Sasuke se encontrava por não ter conseguido obter contato com Mikoto.

- É do senhor Uzumaki Naruto da empresa Namikaze. – Respondeu devagar, colocando um pé para trás para facilitar a fuga caso o chefe tivesse algum acesso de raiva. – Solicita falar diretamente com o senhor.

- Sobre o que? – Perguntou com raiva no olhar.

- Ele não disse...

- Quantas vezes te disse que deve saber sobre o que querem falar comigo antes de me incomodar?

- Eu perguntei, mas...

- Esquece, pode sair que atendo a porcaria dessa ligação.

- Sim, senhor. – Sakura praticamente correu porta a fora.

Sasuke voltou sua atenção para o telefone sobre sua mesa onde o número três piscava sem parar. Depois da seção de sedução barata, de esquecer que sua okaasan nunca tinha ideias inocentes e de não conseguir saber a droga do nome da nova espiã de Mikoto, agora seria obrigado a ouvir a voz insuportável do sedutor de empregadas alheias.

Pegou o fone e apertou com força o botão três.

- Uchiha Sasuke, com quem falo?

- Oi, Sasuke, sou eu o Naruto. Há quanto tempo não nos falamos?

"Não o suficiente", respondeu em pensamento.

- Creio que desde o Natal. – Informou afundando o corpo na poltrona. – Mas não ligou para isso, correto? – Se fosse, Hinata podia se considerar viúva antes de casar. Se é que pretendia casar com aquela mula em forma humana.

- Não. - Respondeu o Uzumaki transbordando alegria na voz, o que só fez aumentar a irritação do Uchiha. – A empresa Namikaze pretende lançar uma nova linha de perfumes e maquilagem então pensei... - "Mula pensa?", se perguntou Sasuke sorrindo com cinismo enquanto o ouvia sem o menor interesse. - ...Em contratar os serviços da empresa Yoshiaki.

- Hum, estamos com a agenda cheia para esse mês, não sei se poderemos conciliar. - Em parte era verdade, a agenda da empresa estava lotada, mas recusava simplesmente porque não gostava de se imaginar trabalhando para aquele idiota.

- O lançamento só será daqui dois ou três meses, até lá...

- Não sei, tenho que falar com meu sócio. - O interrompeu para evitar se estender no assunto. Não iria aceitar e ponto final.

- Posso falar com o Gaara e...

- Não se preocupe, irei avaliar pessoalmente a possibilidade, não precisa incomodar o Gaara. – Mentiu para evitar que Naruto falasse com o sócio que com certeza aceitaria a proposta.

- Ótimo. – Sasuke achava impressionante o quanto era fácil enganar o Uzumaki. – Seremos como nos velhos tempos, três amigos trabalhando juntos...

- Nunca trabalhamos juntos, só estudamos, é bem diferente. – Sasuke recordou querendo acrescentar que não eram amigos.

- Eram ótimos tempos, lembra?

Não, ele não lembrava.

- Foi graças a você que conheci a Hina, o meu anjinho. - Naruto riu com felicidade, enquanto Sasuke sentia uma vontade enorme de perguntar quando que o imbecil iria parar de dizer baboseiras e encerraria a ligação. - Sabe, agora que assumi a empresa da família penso em pedi-la em casamento e gostaria que fosse meu padrinho...

- Olhe, estou ocupado no momento, podemos conversar a esse respeito outra hora. – "De preferencia nunca, que é quando vou aceitar suas propostas", acrescentou em pensamento.

- Sim, claro. E quando poderemos falar do contrato?

- Te ligo assim que resolver com o Gaara. – Respondeu encerrando ele mesmo a ligação. Apostava que Naruto ficaria pendurado na linha durante horas se deixasse. – Só mesmo a virtuosa Hinata para aturar essa anta. - Disse com desdém após virar sua poltrona para fixar os olhos negros em um ponto qualquer da vista que a janela de ser escritório fornecia. - Se merecem.

- Quem merece o quem?

Voltou sua poltrona para o lugar e observou o sócio se aproximar.

- Ninguém em especial.

- Acabei de falar com a Sakura que me disse que o Uzumaki telefonou. O que ele queria?

- Relembrar os velhos tempos. – Respondeu desejando que a secretária mantivesse a língua grande dentro da boca. – Venho aqui só pra saber disso?

- Não. – Gaara tinha vontade de perguntar mais sobre a ligação do amigo, mas conhecendo o estranho ódio que o Uchiha adquirira pelo Uzumaki resolveu abordar o assunto que o levara até ali. – Temari nos convidou a uma festa de uma de suas amigas. É em uma danceteria aqui perto.

- Sinceramente, não terei cabeça pra festas enquanto não souber quem minha kaasan contratou.

- Ainda não conseguiu arrancar a informação?

- Quando Mikoto quer ninguém consegue falar com ela. – Resmungou olhando de esguelha para o celular sobre a mesa de mogno. – Daqui vou direto pra casa esperar a kaasan aparecer com a bendita governanta.

* * *

><p>No fim de tarde, enquanto arrumava o que levaria, Hinata se perguntava se havia tomado à decisão certa. Seu otousan dissera que sim; Mikoto e Fugaku pareciam tranquilos com a possibilidade do filho ter alguém "ajuizada" por perto; e até sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, suspirou por imaginar como seria conviver com Sasuke.<p>

- Já imaginou. Você arrumando a cama dele, de repente ele aparece só de toalha e...

Balançou a cabeça diante das lembranças do que a irmã dissera que conseguia fazer com que suas bochechas ficassem quentes. Nunca imaginara que Hanabi pudesse ter pensamentos tão... Nem conseguia descrever.

- Pronta Hina?

- Sim, Mikoto-sama.- Respondeu fechando a pequena valise.

Mikoto olhou para a valise e franziu a testa.

- Só isso?

- S-sim... - Gaguejou constrangida. Havia decidido levar poucas roupas, já que era possível que pedisse demissão naquele mesmo dia.

Sem dizer nada, Mikoto a levou até o carro onde Hiashi aguardava para leva-las ao prédio em que o Uchiha morava que ficava a três horas da mansão Uchiha. Mesmo assim o caminho foi rápido, até demais na opinião da Hyuuga.

- Pode se despedir do seu otousan, Hina. É provável que só o veja nos fins de semana.

Hinata abraçou seu otousan, que se surpreendeu com a atitude, afinal desde que a esposa falecera, talvez até antes, não demonstrava carinho com nenhuma das filhas. Isso o preocupou, principalmente em perceber que Hinata se segurava para não chorar. Podia ler nos olhos dela que queria desistir, o que jamais permitiria.

- Hinata, sei que ira honrar o sobrenome Hyuuga. - Aquilo era tudo que precisava dizer para que Hinata não cometesse qualquer desatino.

Hinata encarou Hiashi em choque. Conseguia ler nas entrelinhas que se não passasse o ano todo como governanta de Sasuke seria para sempre sinônimo de fracassada para seu otousan. A decisão que tomara não tinha volta, era isso que podia ler nos olhos perolados de Hiashi.

- N-não irei d-desaponta-lo. – Garantiu insegura se afastando e mantendo a cabeça baixa, a franja espessa cobrindo sua fronte e evitando que seu otousan visse seus olhos marejarem.

Como um robô encaminhou-se para o lado de Mikoto e a seguiu rumo ao apartamento de Sasuke. Mentalmente dizia como um mantra: "Otousan, Hanabi, Fugaku e Mikoto acreditam que conseguirei, então conseguirei".

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, super parado eu sei, mas em parte é só pra mostrar porque Sasuke e Hinata não se toleram, além de apresentar uma Mikoto que controla cada passo de seu bebê, rs**

**Agradecimentos**

**hinaly **- Espero que goste desse primeiro capítulo, mesmo sendo paradão ^^

**lila **- Pretendo fazer o possível para que seja e espero que goste desse inicio :D

**HWinchester **- Torço para que esse capítulo tenha correspondido a sua expectativa ^^ Também adoraria ter aulas com o Sasuke e melhor ainda se fosse com o Itachi *-* Rss, Mikoto é uma mãezona e nessa fic vai adorar se intrometer na vida do seu bebê xD

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine **- Kkkk, é mesmo uma puta falata de sacanagem, mas adoroooo previews, nunca resisto a elas xD É uma honra ter uma ficwritter maravilhosa acompanhando esse meu novo projeto, espero corresponder a altura *-*

**Kath Malfoy **- Rs, muitas mesmo, terá bastante momentos intensos entre a Hinata e Sasuke e alguns entre outros casais ao longo da trama ^^

**Kaw-chan **- Que bom ^^

**Big beijos para vocês e ja ne o/**


	3. Não vai durar

**Tô cansada de saber que Naruto não me pertence, mas me conformo em utiliza-los às vezes ^-^**

* * *

><p>Ele merecia o trofeu idiota do ano. Porque diabos confiara uma responsabilidade enorme a sua okaasan? Deveria ter pensado um milhão de vezes antes de abrir a boca e pedir a ajuda dela. Não, deveria ter pensado um trilhão de vezes ou mais. Se soubesse quem seria a contratada teria ficado com uma das ninfomaníacas que entrevistara.<p>

- Kaasan, me diz que estou enganado.

- Sobre o que querido? - Quis saber Mikoto segurando a vontade de rir da expressão do filho.

- O que acha?

Com o olhar enviesado para a jovem de cabeça baixa no centro da sala, se condenou por ter deixado Mikoto contratar quem quisesse sem ver antes de quem se tratava.

- Deveria ter incluído que devia ser uma pessoa menos... Hinata. - Se queixou como se a jovem fosse um padrão a ser evitado.

- Mas qual é o problema? Ela atende todas as suas requisições. - Retrucou Mikoto, recordando em seguida tudo o que o filho pedira. - Discreta, organizada, confiável e garanto que não vai tentar te seduzir. Mais fácil o contrário... - Insinuou, causando um forte rubor na face da Hyuuga e um olhar descrente do filho.

Sasuke concordava em parte com Mikoto. A Hyuuga tinha todas as qualidades que pontuara e certamente não tentaria seduzi-lo - tão pouco ele a assediaria. Mas levando em conta sua vida desregrada não pode deixar de dizer o inevitável:

- Ela não vai durar uma semana.

- Querido, acredite, ela vai durar. - Mikoto envolveu os ombros da Hyuuga com um braço. - Hinata é tudo o que você precisa.

- No momento preciso de um saque ou de um Whisky bem forte. - Resmungou fitando a criatura corada que encarava tudo menos ele. - Tem algum desses escondidos com você, Hyuuga?

- N-não... - Ela respondeu olhando para o chão.

- Imaginei. - Declarou fitando as mãos jovens. As dobras das mãos pequenas e brancas se encontravam vermelhas, com certeza estava nervosa e apertava a alça com força demais. Sorriu de lado disposto a colocar mais tensão na jovem. - Moças como ela não bebem, não fodem e não fazem nada do que considerado normal.

- Uchiha Sasuke! Tenha modos. - Repreendeu Mikoto sentindo o leve tremor da Hyuuga. Sabia que o filho só tentava assustar Hinata, queria que a jovem desistisse, mas não permitiria isso.

Hinata desejava sair correndo dali. Era evidente que em nenhum momento Sasuke a aceitara como governanta. Não sabia por que, mas Mikoto mentira para convencê-la a aceitar morar com o Uchiha caçula. O que de mal fizera a matriarca Uchiha para merecer tamanho castigo?

- Se ela vai mesmo morar aqui é melhor se acostumar com os meus modos. Não sou como o boiola do Uzumaki, cheio de floreios.

- Mikoto-sama, é melhor rasgar o contrato. É evidente que Sasuke-san prefere outra pessoa. - Praticamente implorou a morena, os olhos marejados pelo esforço em conter a vontade de estapear o Uchiha.

- Demorou pra notar. - Sasuke retrucou. - De preferência alguém que pelo menos olhe na minha cara quando estiver na minha presença. - Disse com o tom de voz ultrajado. - De todas as empregadas da mansão tinha que ter escolhido justo ela?

- Sabe muito bem que Hinata nunca foi empregada da mansão. É como se fosse uma filha. - Declarou Mikoto olhando para Hinata com um sorriso antes de se voltar para filho com a expressão fechada. - Qual o seu problema, Sasuke? Porque trata tão mal a Hina? Quando eram crianças...

- Não importa o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer na minha infância no que se refere à Hyuuga. Eu não quero dividir o teto com ela. - Comunicou categórico.

- Pois durante um ano assim será, está tudo assinado e registrado, e caso quebre o contrato terá que pagar uma multa de quinhentos mil a Hinata. Aconselho que a respeite.

- O que? - Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Sasuke e Hinata, encarando surpresos a Uchiha que sorria satisfeita.

- M-mas Mikoto-sama... Você disse que se eu desistisse não haveria multa...

- Oh, querida, a multa não se aplica a você. - Interrompeu Mikoto com um sorriso propositalmente doce. - A multa é uma garantia de que Sasuke não fará nada para que se demita durante esse ano. É lógico que se você se demitir é culpa dele, então Sasuke terá de pagar.

- Isso é sério? - Sasuke encarou Hinata com um olhar glacial, embora a Hyuuga continuasse com os olhos fixos em Mikoto. - Caso se demita, pago pelo luxo de me ver livre da santa sem altar?

- Exato. - Respondeu Mikoto ainda sorindo.

- Isso é loucura.

- Encare da forma que quiser filho. - Com ar displicente olhou o relógio. - Está tarde, vou ir embora para deixar vocês mais a vontade.

Sem esperar uma nova onda de reclamações do filho, Mikoto saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento, deixando Hinata e Sasuke sozinhos, um clima tenso e silencioso no ar.

- Satisfeita Hyuuga?

- E-eu... Eu não imaginava... - Começou Hinata olhando para as próprias mãos.

- O que você não imaginava? - Sasuke se aproximou da Hyuuga, que deu alguns passos para trás até sentir a parede a suas costas. - Que eu nunca iria querer você como minha governanta ou que vai receber muito dinheiro em questão de dias? - Segurou o queixo da Hyuuga e o ergueu para obriga-la a olha-lo de frente. - Se acha que vou mudar meu modo de ser só porque você e minha kaasan armaram pra cima de mim esta completamente enganada.

- Mikoto também me enganou. - Se defendeu a Hyuuga desejando que Sasuke largasse seu rosto, mas sem coragem de pedir ou se afastar. Aquela aproximação lhe dava certo medo, Sasuke era pelo menos vinte centímetro maior, mais forte e parecia muito zangado.

Sasuke riu. Imaginava que isso havia ocorrido. Só não conseguia compreender porque Mikoto escolhera justo a Hyuuga. Havia algo oculto nos planos de sua mãe e ele não conseguia adivinhar o que era.

Fixou os olhos negros nos perolados da Hyuuga que imediatamente se desviaram para outra direção. Normalmente as mulheres o encaravam com desejo, luxúria, curiosidade, mas Hinata sempre evitava olha-lo e ele odiava quando fazia isso.

- Por quê?- Murmurou deslizando a mão do queixo para a nuca da Hyuuga.

- Eu não sei. - Hinata respondeu levantando o olhar para encara-lo e demonstrar que era sincera em suas palavras. Porém, se incomodou com a forma que era observada, desviou os olhos dos dele e vacilou ao declarar. - J-juro que n-não sabia d-dessa multa... e-eu só queria um t-trabalho...

Porque ele continuava tão próximo minando qualquer pensamento coerente que pudesse ter? Perguntava-se Hinata sentindo a respiração de Sasuke se misturar com a sua. A mão pousada em sua nuca a acariciava de uma forma que fazia um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

Arregalou os olhos quando ele se inclinou em sua direção, os lábios se aproximando dos seus, faltava pouco para se tocarem quando Sasuke moveu o rosto para o lado e disse em seu ouvido.

- Já que teremos de conviver devo avisa-la que sigo certas regras em relação às mulheres que entram nesse apartamento.

- R-regras? - Hinata se sentia extremamente nervosa com toda a situação.

- Regra número um: O que acontece aqui morre aqui. - O lábio inferior de Sasuke tocou de leve a pele da orelha de Hinata que estremeceu com o toque, justificando a si mesmoq eu era uma reação de repúdio. - Dois: Seus problemas não me interessam. - Sasuke levantou o rosto, os olhos negros luzindo e um sorriso torto nos lábios ao dizer. - Três: Diferente do Uzumaki, empregadas não ocupam a minha cama. Embora duvide que ele tenha te tocado de forma mais íntima.

Se a intenção era constrangê-la, já conseguira, então não havia necessidade de continuar com uma mão a acaricia-la e muito menos ficar tão próximo, o corpo praticamente empresando o seu contra a parede e a respiração com cheiro de café aquecendo sua face. Hinata desejava gritar para Sasuke deixa-la em paz, no entanto as palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta, uma moleza dominava seu corpo e aos poucos, sem que percebesse, começou a fechar os olhos e sentiu o nariz de Sasuke tocar o seu.

O som de seu celular ecoou, o que a fez dar um pequeno pulo de susto e retirar apressada o aparelho do bolso. Pelo visor percebeu que se tratava de Naruto. Olhou para Sasuke que a encarava de uma forma que a fez corar.

- É o Naruto... Será que...

- Se pretende que eu saia para que fale com seu namoradinho idiota a resposta é não.

Se não fosse por seu pai, que provavelmente não ficaria do seu lado, Hinata pediria demissão naquele exato momento, mas se limitou a atender a ligação.

- Boa noite, Naruto-kun! - Cumprimentou sorrindo de leve.

_- Conseguiu o emprego, anjo?_

- Er... Consegui, mas não aquele que te disse. - Sua voz saia mais baixa que o normal, muito embora soubesse que Sasuke podia ouvi-la com clareza a distancia que se encontrava. - Sou governanta do Sasuke-sama agora.

_- Verdade? Falei com Sasuke hoje e ele não me disse nada._

- É que fui contratada quase há pouco. - Olhou de esguelha para Sasuke e notou que ele prestava atenção em tudo o que dizia.

- _Que bom!_ - Felicitou o namorado e Hinata se segurou pra não dizer que já queria se demitir. - _Anjinho, liguei pra lembra-la do nosso encontro no Ichiraku. Tenho algo muito importante pra te dizer._

- É que comecei hoje e... Bem, tenho de perguntar ao Sasuke-sama... - Olhou para Sasuke que continuava no mesmo lugar, não se movera um centímetro sequer, e a encarava com hostilidades.

- _Há o Sasuke vai deixar. Passa o celular pra ele._

- Naru...

- Confie em mim, anjo.

- Naruto quer falar com você. - Informou ao Uchiha estendendo o celular.

Se Sasuke estranhou o pedido não demonstrou simplesmente pegou o celular.

- O que quer Uzumaki?

_- Lembra-se da nossa conversa mais cedo?_ - Naruto não esperou a resposta e continuou animado. - _Preparei tudo pra hoje à noite e preciso que deixe a Hina me encontrar. Mas não diga nada pra ela, quero fazer uma surpresa pra minha anjinho._

Sasuke fitou Hinata intensamente, a expressão tão azeda que a morena temeu que o namorado tivesse ofendido o Uchiha de alguma forma.

- Aposto que a "anjinho" vai adorar. - Disse com um tom desdenhoso que passou despercebido ao Uzumaki, porém não para Hinata que apertava a mão extremamente tensa.

_- É o que espero. Há e ainda espero que seja meu padrinho._

- Não acho que ela vá gostar dessa ideia.

"Gostar do que?", perguntava-se Hinata cada vez mais preocupada.

_- Lógico que a Hina vai gostar, ela sabe que te considero um irmão._

- Posso considerar a ideia se ela aceitar.

"Que ideia?" Perguntava-se Hinata tentando disfarçar que toda a sua atenção se fixava no que o Uchiha dizia.

_- Então vai permitir que ela encontre-me?_

- Lógico. Vou passar o celular pra ela agora.

- Obrigado amigo

Sasuke não disse mais nada, entregou o celular para a Hyuuga, que trocou mais algumas palavras com o namorado antes de encerrar a ligação.

- Venha! - Ele ordenou lhe dando as costas e seguindo em direção a um corredor.

Surpresa, Hinata se limitou a segui-lo.

Passaram por duas portas, viraram à esquerda, mais uma porta, Sasuke continuou até o fim do corredor e abriu uma porta dando passagem para Hinata.

- Esse é o seu quarto.

Hinata admirou o cômodo pouca coisa maior que o que ocupava na mansão Uchiha, já mobiliado com um guarda roupa embutido na cama, uma poltrona e uma estante com uma televisão.

Andou até a cama e pousou a maleta sobre ela, se virou para Sasuke com um sorriso tremulo.

- Pode me mostrar o restante do apartamento? - No momento em que os lábios do Uchiha se inclinaram em um sorriso de lado, Hinata já imaginou qual seria a resposta.

- Tenho uma festa pra ir hoje e não posso perder tempo com besteiras, então, quando voltar do seu encontro pode se situar sozinha. - Depois de dizer isso Sasuke rumou para o próprio quarto, precisava sair e beber algo, de preferência alcóolico.

* * *

><p>Durante todo o jantar no restaurante que Naruto adorava ir, Hinata não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse seu novo trabalho.<p>

- Não entendo porque Mikoto fez isso comigo? Todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke-sama me odeia.

- Sasuke não te odeia...

- E porque sempre me trata mal?

- Ele é assim mesmo. Frio com as pessoas, não é nada particular.

Cansada Hinata deduziu que o ano seria muito difícil. Além de aturar Sasuke ainda teria de ouvir de todos que exagerava ao se queixar. Nem mesmo Naruto parecia inclinado a ajuda-la.

- De qualquer forma, tenho uma proposta que se você aceitar vai te ajudar a sair mais cedo desse emprego.

- Proposta?

Naruto remexeu no bolso do paletó preto e retirou uma pequena caixinha laranja que atraiu o olhar da morena.

- Quer casar comigo, Hina? – Naruto pediu enquanto abria a caixinha e deixava Hinata ver o pequeno anel de diamante.

- Sim, claro que sim - Respondeu a Hyuuga estendendo a mão para que o Uzumaki colocasse o anel em seu dedo anular. - É lindo.

- Como você anjo. - Disse o Uzumaki beijando o anel antes de se inclinar na mesa para beijar a noiva.

* * *

><p>Sasuke despertou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Bebera muito na noite anterior e não fazia ideia de como chegara ao apartamento e muito menos em seu quarto. Levantou-se, abriu a gaveta de onde retirou uma cartela de remédio pra dor de cabeça e engoliu um a seco.<p>

Entrou no banheiro de seu quarto para tomar um banho frio, que sempre ajudava quando acordava passando mal.

Logo estava vestido e pronto pra mais um dia de trabalho.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-sama! – Ouviu quando estava no meio da sala.

Parou e olhou para a Hyuuga que trajava um terninho cinza e saia longa da mesma cor.

- O que tem de bom? – Resmungou massageando o topo da cabeça.

- Está com dor de cabeça? – Perguntou a Hyuuga se aproximando preocupada. – Ontem chegou trombando em tudo...

- Quer fazer o favor de calar a boca? – Sasuke pediu rude fazendo a Hyuuga fita-lo com receio.

- E-eu preparei um café bem forte... Tá na sala de jantar.

Sasuke se surpreende por ela, aparentemente, ter conseguido saber onde a sala de estar ficava, mas não demonstrou, preferiu ignora-la e continuar se caminho em direção à porta.

- Não preciso de nada vindo de você.

Hinata passou a sua frente e o impediu de prosseguir.

- Eu sei que começamos mal... Mas pretendo cumprir o contrato... Cuidar de você como Mikoto deseja...

- Não preciso de outra kaasan, a que tenho já me da dor de cabeça suficiente. – Retrucou o Uchiha. - Melhor que vá cuidar do baka do seu namorado ou devo dizer noivo?

- Noivo. – Informou com um breve sorriso.

- Que seja. – Resmungou dando de ombros ao se desviar dela para sair.

- Sasuke-sama, por favor... - Vendo que Sasuke não tinha a menor intenção de atendê-la, Hinata juntou coragem e se postou a frente da porta. - Não vou deixa-lo sair. - Comunicou firme.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a determinação da Hyuuga. Observou a pele lívida adquirir um tom rosado e admirou os olhos perolados belicosos fixos no seu, sem temor, diretos e sem a menor intenção de se desviar pela primeira vez em anos.

- Como uma nanica conseguiria evitar a minha saída? - Perguntou contendo a vontade de rir da expressão ultrajada da morena. - Sai da frente Hyuuga.

Devagar Hinata saiu da frente da porta e Sasuke colocou a mão na maçaneta se sentindo vitorioso até ouvir a voz doce da Hyuuga, de costas para ele, informar:

- Se você sair irei até Mikoto dizer que quero me demitir.

Sasuek apertou a maçaneta com força, demorou a dizer algo e quando o fez seu tom era mordaz.

- E quem disse que me importo? - Abriu a porta.

Hinata suspirou e com passos lentos seguiu na direção da sala de jantar. Ouviu o som da porta sendo fechada com brusquidão. Seu blefe não dera certo. Deveria ter imaginado que Sasuke, sendo podre de rico, não se importaria de perder algumas somas de dinheiro. O pior seria encara-lo quando ele retornasse do trabalho e ela continuasse ali, porque não iria embora. Havia dito ao pai que conseguiria então cumpriria o dito.

Aproximou-se da mesa posta e estava prestes a retirar a jarra de suco quando uma voz fria lhe perguntou.

- Não acha que exagerou na quantidade, Hyuuga?

Hinata se virou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz por Sasuke ter continuado no apartamento. Instintivamente sorriu.

- É pra te dar energia no trabalho.

- Energia para um batalhão. - Retrucou Sasuke desviando o olhar dos lábios sorridentes para a mesa. - Só vou tomar um café e sair.

- Não. - Disse com o tom de voz alterado, corando quando Sasuke a fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida. - T-tem que c-comer pelo menos algumas b-bolachas. - Respirou fundo, puxou uma cadeira e disse com suavidade. - Sente-se e coma, vai lhe fazer bem.

Sasuke se sentou e a contragosto pegou uma bolacha e comeu. Hinata colocou uma xícara de café a sua frente e depois de sorver o líquido, Sasuke a olhou surpreso.

- Forte e com pouco açúcar.

- Não está do jeito que gosta? Posso fazer outro...

- Não é preciso. Só estranhei que saiba de algo que gosto.

- Sempre acompanhei minha kaasan na cozinha e depois Kurenai... Sei do que todos da mansão gostam.

Sasuke se inclinou para o lado com um brilho enigmático nos olhos.

- Sabe mesmo? Do que mais eu gosto?

- Er... Você gosta desse. - Hinata puxou um bolo.

- Não curto doce. - Negou Sasuke e olhou com desdém para o bolo com cobertura de chocolate. - Há apenas um bolo que gosto, um que minha kaasan aprendeu a fazer há pouco tempo.

- Na verdade Mikoto me pediu certa vez que fizesse um bolo pra você e dissesse que tinha sido ela. Desde então, sempre que você a visita ela me pede para que faça um. - Confidenciou a Hyuuga cortando uma fatia do bolo e colocando em um pratinho. - Mas não conte que te contei.

Sasuke a encarou surpreso e voltou os olhos para o bolo. Deu uma garfada e comeu para tirar a dúvida. Sim, o sabor diferente dos doces que durante anos sua mãe tentara lhe empurrar era aquele.

- É feito com chocolate amargo e café. - Informou a Hyuuga, respondendo uma das perguntas que Mikoto sempre se negava a dizer. - Não é muito doce porque você não curte doce.

Sasuke a olhou irritado pelo remendo, mas pela expressão da Hyuuga percebeu que era somente algo que ela percebera sobre ele, quando por tantos anos achara que ela nem ao menos o enxergava.

Respirou fundo e voltou a comer mais um pedaço de bolo, ao fim se levantou e sorriu de lado para a Hyuuga que permanecera de pé ao seu lado durante todo o tempo.

- Pronto. Satisfeita? Comi como queria, agora posso ir trabalhar, kaasan?

- S-sim.- Respondeu Hinata sentindo a face esquentar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Oi, pessoas lindas do meu kororo! o/ Perdão pelo big tempo em Hiatos, o tempo se tornou meu pior inimigo nos últimos meses.**

**Não tem tudo o que planejei pra esse capítulo, mas como precisava posta-lo hoje de qualquer forma ficou assim.**

**Bem, hoje é meu niver então, pra comemorar, decidi atualizar todas as minhas fics hoje. Faço isso porque meu maior presente e saber que, pelo menos um pouco, toda a pessoa que me incentivou e alegrou o ano todo esteja feliz.**

**Então, encarem esse capítulo como um pedaço de bolo de café e um copo de fanta uva xD**

**Espero ter conseguido alcançar meu objetivo pelo menos um pouquinho ;D**

**Obs: Depois juro que respondo todas as reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior.**

**Big Beijos, ja ne o/**


	4. Uma dança

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas sequestrei os personagens pra essa fic xD**

**Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são uma homenagem a escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas história, a saudosa Penny Jordan. 3**

**~*S2*~**

Sasuke olhou para o relógio de pulso e respirou fundo. Por culpa do "lanche" feito por Hinata estava meia hora atrasado pela primeira vez desde que a Yoshiaki fora fundada. Por onde passava era seguido por olhares curiosos. Com certeza na hora do almoço seu atraso seria motivo de falatório.

Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o nono andar. No quinto as portas abriram e Temari, do setor de criação e irmã mais velha de Gaara, entrou. Quando ela removeu os olhos esverdeados da pilha de papéis que levava e os cravou sobre ele, Sasuke observou a sobrancelha fina se erguer com desprezo.

- Atrasado pela segunda vez em uma semana. – Disse a jovem de cabelo loiro dividido em quatro rabos-de-cavalo. - Pretende deixar a empresa nas costas do meu irmão?

Sem interesse na queixa infundada da Sabaku, Sasuke moveu a atenção para o visor de andares.

- Além de encher a cara e ter de ser escoltado até sua casa, agora vai me ignorar?

Alerta, Sasuke voltou a encarar Temari, dividido entre a vontade de saber mais detalhes da noite anterior e a de manter a posse inabalável. A segunda opção venceu.

- Não perco tempo com reclamações sem sentido.

- Sem sentido? – A ira na voz da Sabaku era palpável. – Sem motivo algum, você bateu em um dos meus amigos, e acha que minhas reclamações são sem sentido? Quem você pensa que é? – Vociferou contendo a vontade de arremessar os documentos no rosto arrogante.

- Presidente da Yoshiaki, ou seja, seu chefe. – Ele recordou, acrescentando insolente: - Portanto, não me incomode com bobagens.

- Seu merdinha prepotente. Meu irmão também manda nessa porcaria, e...

As portas se abriram no nono andar e, ignorando a furiosa Sabaku, Sasuke saiu do elevador sem olhar para trás.

Pelo menos o ataque da loira esclarecera um pouco da noite anterior, já que, a não ser pela chegada à festa e por alguns pedidos de bebida, não recordava de nada com clareza.

Apressou os passos até sua sala, parando estático na antessala, onde Sakura tinha de cuidar de seus afazeres. No entanto, sua secretária estava toda sorridente para um homem de cabelo loiro que não tinha noção do quanto Sasuke o desprezava: Uzumaki Naruto.

- Oi, teme! – Naruto cumprimentou ao notar sua presença.

A simples presença do Uzumaki em seu escritório teve o poder de irrita-lo, ouvir o apelido idiota que recebera dele no colegial só aumentou seu mau humor.

- O que faz aqui? – Questionou ignorando a saudação.

- Decidi resolver pessoalmente o contrato.

- Contrato?!

- Sim, pra Yoshiaki promover a nova linha da Namikaze Cosmetics.

Droga! Esquecera totalmente aquela proposta idiota.

- Infelizmente não podemos promover a Namikaze.

- Não?! – Naruto o encarou confuso. – Mas o Gaara disse que poderiam e até foi imprimir um contrato padrão para análise.

- O Gaara fez o quê?!

- Informei que ficaríamos imensamente felizes em ajudar o Naruto em seu projeto. – Respondeu Gaara ao sair de sua sala segurando o que Sasuke supôs ser o contrato.

- Temos diversos trabalhos que ocuparam nosso tempo por meses. – Sasuke refutou entredentes quando o sócio parou ao lado da mesa de Sakura.

- Nossa equipe é grande o suficiente para atender todos os clientes, incluindo a Namikaze. – O Sabaku contrapôs antes de se voltar para Naruto e entregar o documento. – Podemos marcar uma reunião com seus advogados para adequar os termos a necessidade da Namikaze.

Folheando, Naruto concordou.

Sasuke encarou o sócio com raiva, recebendo um olhar de indiferença.

- Podemos conversar em particular?

- Claro. Porém temos que acertar uma data para...

- Primeiro conversamos e depois decidimos, em conjunto, sobre esse contrato.

- Como preferir. – Gaara retrucou com olhar gélido. – Na minha sala ou na sua?

Sem responder, Sasuke caminhou com passos pesados para dentro de seu escritório, deixando a porta escancarada.

Calmamente, Gaara o seguiu.

- Não vamos de forma alguma trabalhar pra Namikaze. – Informou Sasuke depois de Gaara fechar a porta.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não quero. - Os olhos do Sabaku se estreitaram com desagrado, mas Sasuke ignorou ao continuar: - Não deveria aceitar sem me consultar.

- E você pode rejeitar o que quiser sem me consultar, só porque você _não quer_.

- Sabe muito bem que não suporto o Uzumaki.

- O que sei é que Naruto apareceu hoje dizendo que você ficou de falar comigo _ontem_ sobre promover um novo produto da Namikaze. O que obviamente você não fez. – Proferiu com desgosto. - O que sei é que o Naruto me convidou para o casamento dele e declarou, rindo satisfeito, que convidou _você_ para ser seu padrinho. Agora pergunto: Que maldita desavença vocês tiveram que, aparentemente, o Naruto não tem conhecimento?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio e se voltou para a janela, ficando de costas para o Sabaku, que continuava a falar:

- Desde os treze anos nós três estudamos juntos. Por diversas vezes brigarmos como animais e trocamos xingamentos, mas sempre mantivemos a amizade. Porém, de uns anos pra cá, você se distanciou do Naruto e praticamente me obriga a escolher um lado.

- Que eu lembre nunca te proibi de ser amigo daquela ameba. Não me culpe por não manterem contato. – Sasuke resmungou sem se voltar. – E quem se afastou foi ele... Infelizmente não o suficiente. – Completou baixinho.

- O Naruto se afastou porque assumiu as empresas do pai. – Recordou o Sabaku, argumentando em seguida: - Não sou o tipo que liga pra manter contato, e tenho passado noite e dia trabalhando para que a Yoshiaki seja maior que a empresa do meu pai. Mas você que desculpa tem? Deve ter visto o Naruto muitas vezes nos últimos anos, até reclama disso. – Relembrou.

- Exatamente. Cansei de olhar para a cara daquele baka.

- Você nem consegue chama-lo pelo nome. – Criticou. - O quê Naruto te fez afinal?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Respondeu Sasuke com agressividade. - Se quer trabalhar para o idiota do Uzumaki, tudo bem, o problema é seu.

Insatisfeito com o comportamento de Sasuke, Gaara decidiu que não valia a pena discutir com as paredes e saiu da sala.

Sozinho e enfurecido com a decisão do sócio, Sasuke jogou o corpo pesadamente em sua poltrona e abriu seu notebook para começar a trabalhar. Esperava que isso acalmasse seus nervos.

- Com licença Uchiha-sama. – Sakura evitou o olhar furioso de Sasuke e depositou na mesa um maço de folhas. – É do escritório do senhor Hatake. Ele precisa da sua assinatura em ambas as vias.

Sasuke puxou o documento enquanto Sakura se retirava com pressa. Leu as primeiras linhas. Pelo jeito o plano de Mikoto tivera uma falha.

~*S2*~

Cantarolando, Hinata estava satisfeita por manter a ordem, o que não era difícil uma vez que Sasuke não era do tipo bagunceiro e o apartamento era menor que a casa de sua antiga patroa.

Na noite anterior, antes do retorno de Sasuke, explorara cada cômodo. A sala de estar tinha dois sofás de três lugares, uma mesa de centro de vidro e um televisor enorme em uma das paredes. No canto dele havia um pequeno bar com duas banquetas. A sala de jantar era menor, com uma mesa de madeira e tampo de vidro para seis pessoas. O quarto principal era enorme, com closet, banheiro e uma varanda com área para o café-da-manhã. Os dois quartos de hospedes eram menores e tinham cama de casal. Hinata supôs que Sasuke pensara na possibilidade dos pais e o irmão passarem a noite ali. A lavanderia era pequena, porém bem equipada.

Decidiu que a cozinha era seu cômodo favorito no momento que passou pela porta de correr. Encantara-se com os armários embutidos, equipada com fogão, forno, coifa, lava louça e geladeira de duas portas. Toda vez que entrava no recinto não resistia a percorrer com uma mão a bancada de granito, imaginando todas as maravilhas que prepararia ali. Tinha imaginado cenas românticas ao visualizar duas banquetas junto à bancada. Ela preparando o jantar e Naruto a observando-a, provando o que colocasse a sua frente até o momento em que ela sentaria ao seu lado e comeriam juntos. Estava decidido: Teria uma cozinha semelhante após se casar.

A decoração em todos os cômodos era em tons neutros, o que combinava com a personalidade do dono do imóvel.

Do lado do quarto principal havia um pequeno escritório, com escrivaninha, poltronas confortáveis e estantes de livros que iam do chão ao teto. Foi o último recinto em que entrou para arrumar. Tomando cuidado em limpar sem tirar nada do local em que Sasuke deixara.

Terminava de limpar a escrivaninha quando não resistiu a pegar o único porta-retratos no local. A maioria das pessoas colocava do lado do computador uma foto da família, ou de alguém com quem estivesse se relacionando, Sasuke optara por uma foto do casamento do irmão mais velho. Observou os recém-casados, Itachi e Konan, transbordando alegria ao lado dos padrinhos. Do lado da noiva, o melhor amigo de Konan, Nagato, e a esposa Shizune, e do lado do noivo, ela e Sasuke.

De todas as coisas que aconteceram no casamento, o que recordara ao ver a foto fora o que durante dias perturbara seus pensamentos: Uma conversa que tivera com Sasuke durante a valsa.

~*S2*~

_Como madrinha tivera de dançar com Sasuke. _

_Ficara em silêncio quando a música começou e Sasuke lhe estendeu a mão. Por um segundo hesitou, porém, consciente de seu papel, aceitou sem que quase ninguém percebesse a tensão em cada fibra de seu corpo. Mas ele percebera e sorriu. Um inclinar de lábios que só piorara seu estado emocional. _

_Desde seus dez anos, Hinata ficará consciente de dois fatos. Primeiro: Sasuke não sorria com frequência para ela; Segundo: quando sorria era melhor correr. Mas, a menos que quisesse fazer uma cena no meio do grande salão de festas, era forçada a acompanha-lo torcendo mentalmente para não errar o passo que fora ensaiado durante duas semanas. Teria de ficar calma e, seja lá o que ele insinuasse, ser civilizada, evitando contar em voz alta o tempo de tortura que teria pela frente._

_Em uma das voltas aproveitou para olhar em direção a mesa que Naruto estava. O namorado conversava com a mãe, Kushina, e com o primo de segundo grau, fruto do primeiro casamento de Konan. O garoto de quatorze anos parecia entediado._

_- Chateada que o namoradinho não se importa onde e com quem está?_

_Surpresa, o fitou rapidamente e depois cravou o olhar no pomo-de-adão que se movia conforme o Uchiha continuava com voz desdenhosa:_

_- Esse namoro de hora marcada até que dura bastante. – O comentário mordaz não a abalou, mas conseguiu isso ao perguntar: - É algum tipo de fetiche ou penitência?_

_Respirou fundo e contou até dez em ordem regressiva. Precisava ficar calma, a música terminaria logo... _

_Sasuke a puxou para mais perto, o que fez seu nervosismo duplicar. _

_- Com encontros esporádicos, vocês conseguem transar? – Ele questionou perto de sua orelha._

_O pânico fez seu corpo estremecer levemente. Havia alguma forma de dançar com o inimigo sem sair queimada? Provavelmente não quando o inimigo era Uchiha Sasuke._

_- E-el... – Se forçou a responder com firmeza: – Ele me respeita..._

_- Respeita ou não se sente atraído? – Sasuke interrogou em um sussurro, o ar quente da boca dele roçando à pele sensível de sua orelha. – Vocês não parecem namorados. Ele praticamente não a toca ou beija em frente a outras pessoas. _

_Mesmo recordando a razão da discrição do namorado e até os seus motivos, a verdade contida naquele comentário a desestabilizou, levando-a a errar um passo. Sasuke sabia que feridas apertar._

_- N-não pre-preciso... – Começou, mas apertou os lábios desejando encerrar o assunto. No entanto, Sasuke continuou a importuna-la:_

_- Não precisa ser desejada? É isso que pretende dizer? – Ficou em silêncio, ansiando pelo fim da valsa. – Você se nega algo tão básico. Não percebe que, se Naruto a desejasse de verdade, mesmo sem sexo, todos os sentidos dele ficariam em alerta perto de você. – Ele argumentou ignorando sua mudez e aparente desinteresse. - Inconscientemente os olhos dele buscariam quem os cativou, incapazes de se desviar por muito tempo; Os dedos formigariam de vontade de toca-la, mesmo que seja só para sentir o calor emanado por sua mão; A boca ficaria seca, querendo encontrar alívio nos seus lábios, ansiando conhecer o seu sabor mais íntimo; A audição ficaria mais aguçada quando estivesse perto. As palavras entrando em seus ouvidos como música, seduzindo-o a cada sílaba; E o que dizer do olfato? Ah! Ele ignoraria qualquer perfume e sentiria somente o cheiro da sua pele, antecipando como exalará após o sexo. – Os dedos fortes se fecharam com força em torno de sua mão. - É uma necessidade que não cessa. – Completou com voz baixa e arrastada. – Nunca cessa!_

_Sentiu a face em chamas e a pele em contato com a dele formigar. Tensa, tentou afastar o corpo, porém a mão de Sasuke em sua costa não lhe permitiu tanto quanto gostaria._

_- Desejo não é amor... – Conseguiu retrucar em um fio de voz. - E não sou um objeto..._

_- Há apenas uma coisa errada no que disse._

_Respirou profundamente, aguardando Sasuke dizer que ela era sim um objeto, afinal ele enxergava todas as mulheres como seres descartáveis._

_- Num relacionamento íntimo o amor não sobrevive sem desejo. A zona de conforto só funciona quando não há paixão, Hina-chan. – Ele completou afastando o corpo. – Mas, porque estou perdendo tempo dizendo isso? Você nunca sentiu e nem sentirá isso enquanto continuar se escondendo atrás daquele imbecil._

_O encarou em choque pelo olhar furioso do Uchiha. De onde vinha tanto ódio contra ela? Abriu a boca para revidar. Mas dizer o que? As palavras lhe faltaram. Ficou como um peixe abrindo e fechando a boca para que algo saísse. Ineficaz e pareceu aumentar a antipatia do Uchiha, cujo olhar tornava-se cada vez mais sombrio e hostil. _

_De repente ele fixou a atenção em um ponto acima de seu ombro e sorriu. Um sorriso que só dedicava a outras mulheres._

_- Finalmente os alcancei. _

_Virou a cabeça e viu_ _Itachi e Konan ao lado. Não notara que se aproximavam deles. _

_- Pode trocar de parceira comigo? – Sasuke pediu ao irmão. - Quero ter a honra de dançar com a belíssima noiva._

_- Uma dança. – Itachi ordenou após um breve silêncio. _

_Após ser passada para Itachi, Hinata observou Sasuke segurar Konan suavemente pela cintura e, ainda sorrindo, bailar pelo salão enquanto conversavam. Pela expressão da noiva supôs que a conversa era mais agradável do que a que tivera com ele._

_Retornou à atenção para Itachi, querendo felicita-lo, porém o Uchiha mais velho não tirava os olhos da noiva e até mesmo se movimentava de forma a não perdê-la de vista. _

_As palavras de Sasuke voltaram a sua mente, encontrando eco na atitude de Itachi. Todos os sentidos dele estavam alertas a Konan. _

_Olhou na direção em que o namorado estava, mas a cadeira que ele ocupava estava vazia. Ao fim da dança foi até a mesa ocupada pelos Uzumaki, onde somente estavam Kushina, o filho de Konan, Pain, Nagato e sua esposa._

_- E o Naruto...?_

_- Recebeu um telefonema da empresa e teve de partir. – Kushina respondeu a piedade reluzindo nas íris azul petróleo. - Disse que você entenderia._

_Sim, sempre entendia que a prioridade, por enquanto, era da empresa. Porém, isso não diminuiu a dor que oprimiu seu coração ao relembrar o discurso de Sasuke. _

~*S2*~

Devolveu o retrato ao seu lugar e suspirou profundamente. Não deixaria que a dúvida que Sasuke jogara sobre si criasse raízes, logo seria esposa de Naruto. Se isso não provava o quanto ele a amava, duvidava que a cama provasse.

Além disso, Sasuke jamais tivera um romance sério que passasse de poucas semanas, não podia afirmar o que não conhecia. O que dissera com toda certeza fora uma maneira de constrangê-la. Recordar aquele incidente não a levaria a nada, Sasuke não compreenderia os motivos que Naruto e ela tinham para aguardar o momento certo, que, obviamente, seria após o casamento.

Tremeu levemente ao pensar na noite de núpcias. Sendo o bruto arrogante que era, Sasuke seria incapaz de oferecer o espaço que precisava ou a respeitaria como Naruto. Afastou aquele pensamento inconveniente e absurdo.

O som da campainha a fez retirar as luvas e o avental, colocar o trabalho de lado e seguir apressada em direção à entrada.

Pelo olho mágico viu se tratar de Mikoto. Ajeitou a roupa, abriu a porta e não se surpreendeu ao ter os ombros imobilizados pelo abraço da Uchiha.

- O que está fazendo? – A Uchiha perguntou após encerrar o abraço pra permitir que Hinata trancasse a porta.

- Terminava de arrumar o escritório. – Respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

- Não precisa limpar nada. Deixe tudo nas mãos da diarista. – Mikoto sentenciou e, segurando a mão direita da Hyuuga, completou carinhosa: - Você só tem que verificar tudo e garantir que a vida do meu filho seja perfeita.

Duvidando que sua presença naquele apartamento influenciasse Sasuke, Hinata assentiu com insegurança.

De repente teve a mão puxada bruscamente até a altura dos olhos negros da Uchiha.

- O que é isso?

- O Naruto me pediu em casamento. – Contou transbordando de alegria. – Pretendemos comunicar o meu pai no fim de semana. Pode guardar segredo até lá?

- Oh, claro! – Mikoto concordou ao parar de apreciar o solitário e analisar a face feliz de Hinata. – Já escolheram a data?

- Não decidimos o dia, mas Naruto quer que seja daqui quatro meses.

- Tão rápido?

- Depois de tanto tempo juntos, queria que fosse hoje. – Comentou sem conseguir segurar uma risadinha de felicidade. – Mas Naruto quer que ocorra após o lançamento do novo produto que a Namikaze lançará.

- Compreendo.

Notando o semblante sério da Uchiha, Hinata se apressou a garantir:

- Ficarei aqui até o casamento... Depois terei de sair...

- Não precisa se justificar, querida. – Os lábios da Uchiha se inclinaram em um pequeno sorriso. – Sua felicidade é o que importa.

- Obrigada!

Mikoto a puxou em direção ao sofá. Sentou e, como não soltou a mão de Hinata, a forçou a fazer o mesmo.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia?

Queria ter coragem para dizer que Sasuke a ameaçara na noite anterior e fora grosseiro pela manhã. No entanto, reclamar não adiantaria, e nem fazia parte de sua personalidade, então sua resposta foi curta e mentirosa:

- Excelente.

Mikoto inclinou a cabeça e a fitou intensamente. Parecia querer ler sua mente em busca da verdade. Para seu alivio, após alguns segundos incômodos, ela sorriu condescendente.

- Confesso que receei que suplicasse para sair do emprego.

Hinata apertou os lábios, temendo que um "Quero sair" escapulisse.

Mikoto soltou uma risadinha, como se soubesse o que se passava em seu pensamento naquele momento. Não resistiu e riu também.

- Ah, querida, você herdou o coração puro e leal de sua mãe. – Mikoto murmurou nostálgica. – Por isso confio que cuidará bem do meu filho. – Comentou levando uma mão para acariciar a face de Hinata.

- Não acredito que conseguirei... Sasuke é... – Procurou a palavra certa, mas todas pareciam ofensivas.

- Intolerante, presunçoso, terrível? – A Uchiha questionou divertida com a hesitação da jovem. – Posso enumerar muitos outros defeitos para que escolha.

Hinata considerava "terrível" a característica mais marcante de Sasuke, porém não verbalizou, afinal, ele era seu patrão. Optou por mudar de assunto.

- A diarista chega a que horas?

Mikoto franziu o cenho.

- Não está aqui? – Olhou ao redor. – Pensei que estivesse ajudando-a.

Hinata suspirou e negou que houvesse mais alguém na casa. Conhecendo a implicância do Uchiha, deduziu que - fosse para irrita-la ou só mostrar seu poder - houvesse demitido a diarista. Mas, novamente, guardou seus pensamentos.

- Já sei! Vamos a empresa saber o que houve. – Decidiu Mikoto agarrando sua mão e arrastando-a em direção a porta.

Hinata tentou para-la, temendo que a Uchiha confrontasse o filho no trabalho. A última coisa que queria era entrar em conflito com Sasuke.

- Posso cuidar de tudo sozinha.

- Claro que pode. – Concordou Mikoto. - Porém não há necessidade.

Sabendo que nada podia fazer para impedir a Uchiha, Hinata foi pegar sua bolsa para acompanha-la. Só esperava que Sasuke não se zangasse.

~*S2*~

Ao ser informado por Sakura que Mikoto e Hinata estavam no prédio, Sasuke as deixou entrar em seu escritório.

- Bom dia, bebê! – Cumprimentou Mikoto abraçando-o.

Odiava quando sua mãe o chamava assim, mas reclamar não adiantaria de nada.

- É bom vê-la também, kaasan. – Afastou o corpo, colocando fim ao abraço. - Precisava mesmo conversar com você.

- Sobre o que?

Sasuke olhou em direção a governanta. Ela permanecia muda ao lado da porta, as mãos unidas em frente ao corpo e os olhos abaixados. A submissão em pessoa.

- Hyuuga, faça um café para mim. – Hinata ergueu o olhar surpresa. – Peça para Sakura te mostrar a copa.

Ela assentiu e saiu apressada.

Quando a porta se fechou, com uma delicadeza que contrastava com a rapidez que a jovem saíra, Mikoto se voltou para o filho.

- Hinata não é funcionaria da sua empresa.

Sasuke deu de ombros, caminhou com passos decididos até sua mesa e sentou, indicando com a mão a cadeira a sua frente para que sua mãe sentasse.

Notando a expressão compenetrada do filho, Mikoto sentou e aguardou. Estava ali para falar, mas podia perceber que o caçula também tinha algo a dizer.

- Kakashi me enviou os papéis da contratação da Hinata. – Deslizou o documento sobre a mesa até chegar às mãos de Mikoto.

Sem compreender, ela olhou para o papel e depois para o filho.

- Algo errado?

Percebendo que ela não notara a falha em seu plano, Sasuke riu internamente. Amava Mikoto, mas as artimanhas dela sempre o irritava. Pegou o contrato, abriu na parte de assinaturas e recolocou em frente a ela.

- Como vê, precisa da minha assinatura para ser válido.

Mikoto agarrou o contrato, olhando para o espaço vazio.

- Sempre contratei os empregados da mansão e nunca tive problema...

- Contratou no nome do papai, que deixou uma procuração para isso. Mas Kakashi colocou o contrato em meu nome.

Mikoto levou a mão à fronte. Em sua ansiedade esquecera-se de pegar a assinatura de Sasuke. Se tivesse feito isso Sasuke assinaria sem pensar, mas agora...

- Não pode demitir a pobrezinha. – Disse erguendo os olhos suplicantes. - Ela é uma boa garota e lhe fará bem.

O silêncio de Sasuke a preocupou.

~*S2*~

Levada por Sakura a pequena copa, Hinata pegou tudo o que precisaria para fazer o café, enquanto respondia distraída às indagações da rósea.

- Você morava na mansão Uchiha?

- Nasci e fui criada na mansão. Meu pai é motorista deles e minha kaasan... – Deixou a colher de café suspensa acima do coador ao recordar da mãe. Com um suspiro despejou o pó ao continuar: – Minha falecida kaasan era a melhor amiga da dona Mikoto e também trabalhava como governanta na mansão.

- Melhor amiga?

Hinata assentiu enquanto ligava a cafeteira.

- Elas se conheceram em um orfanato de freiras na Inglaterra. Anos depois, Mikoto e a contratou para ser governanta na mansão Uchiha. – Resumiu, sorrindo ao completar: – Foi assim que meus pais se conheceram.

- E agora você é governanta do Sasuke-sama. – Sakura riu. – Juro que pensei que Mikoto contrataria uma velha para controlar o filho... – Calou-se. Os olhos esverdeados analisaram Hinata de cima a baixo, reparando pela primeira vez no cabelo longo, preso por uma fita, e na franja espessa quase cobrindo os olhos. As roupas, uma saia longa, camisa branca de gola alta e terninho, ambos acinzentados, eram sérias demais para alguém que parecia ter a sua idade. Não era velha, mas a aparência combinava com o que imaginara quando Sasuke dissera que Mikoto contrataria a governanta.

- Controlar o senhor Sasuke não é minha função. – Ouviu Hinata murmurar enquanto despejava o café em uma xícara e a ajeitava no centro da bandeja pequena de madeira.

- Posso levar. – Ofereceu Sakura.

- Não precisa. – Hinata proferiu com um sorriso, temerosa de que se outra pessoa levasse o pedido Sasuke não gostasse.

Foi acompanhada por Sakura de volta ao escritório, deixando que ela abrisse a porta para que entrassem.

- Finalmente! Pela demora pensei que se perdera.

Ignorou a bronca, segurou a vontade de contestar que tivera de fazer outro, por ter certeza que o que estava na cafeteira antes não o agradaria, e pousou a xícara em frente ao Uchiha. Ainda teve de aguentar o olhar desconfiado dele ao pegar a xícara e beber seu conteúdo. Parecia que lhe servira veneno em vez de uma simples xícara de café.

- Hum! – Ele desviou a atenção para um ponto atrás dela. – Deveria aprender a fazer café com a Hinata.

Hinata ouviu o resmungo de Sakura atrás de si. Só não ficava feliz pelo "elogio" porque fora à custa de outra pessoa. Sasuke tinha um sério problema de arrogância em excesso.

- Bem, tenho de voltar à mansão e Hinata ao trabalho. – Lembrou Mikoto levantando. – Te vejo em breve filho!

Hinata acompanhou Mikoto e Sakura até a porta. Ao saírem viu Naruto conversando com Gaara. Com o coração pulando de felicidade, pensou em saudá-lo, mas Mikoto a impediu ao se voltar para ela e dizer:

- Ah, querida, esqueci-me de falar sobre a diarista. Melhor voltar e resolver essa situação. – Recomendou. - Te espero aqui.

Hinata ainda lançou um olhar esperançoso em direção ao noivo, porém ele estava entretido na conversa e não notara sua presença.

Com um suspiro resignado retornou.

Assim que entrou, fechando com cuidado a porta para não fazer barulho, Sasuke levantou o olhar do computador e a fitou intrigado.

- Que foi agora?

- É... B-bem, eu q-queri-ria fa-falar...

- Respire antes de falar. – Ele ordenou com irritação. - Com essa gagueira insuportável só consegue me estressar.

Hinata fez o que ele mandou e tentou novamente.

- Dona Mikoto disse que você tem uma diarista, mas ela não apareceu ho...

Ele a interrompeu para informar frio:

- Você é a única responsável pelo apartamento de hoje em diante.

Hinata o observou abrir uma gaveta, retirar algo e estender em sua direção. De onde estava lhe parecia um cartão.

- Não tenho o dia todo, Hyuuga.

Apressou-se a pegar o objeto com mãos trêmulas. Realmente era um cartão.

- Qualquer coisa que precise comprar não precisa me pedir, é só usar o cartão. Recebo um extrato no fim do mês.

Ela assentiu.

- Antes de voltar ao apartamento compre algo para o jantar, o suficiente para duas pessoas.

Ela movimentou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Esqueceu como se fala, Hyuuga?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas ao notar a expressão azeda do Uchiha falou:

- Não, Uchiha-sama. – Apertou uma mão na outra com nervosismo. – A que horas o senhor e sua visita chegarão?

- Tenha tudo pronto às oito.

- Sim, Uchiha-sama!

O olhar dele ficou levemente sombrio.

- Hinata.

- Sim, Uchiha-sama!

- Esse "Uchiha-sama" me irrita, parece que sou um idoso. Pode me chamar só de Sasuke.

- Sim, Sasuke-san. – Retificou. – Mas algum pedido?

- Não.

- Com sua licença.

Tensa, saiu o mais rápido que a educação permitia. Naquele ambiente Sasuke ficava mais ameaçador.

~*S2*~

Com desgosto, Sasuke observou a pressa da governanta em sair e lamentou ter assinado o contrato. No entanto, logo relembrou seus motivos. Seria cansativo e demorado procurar outra pessoa. Estava sem paciência para novas entrevistas e relegar essa função também não o agradava.

Pegou o celular, acessou a agenda e percorreu as fileiras de nomes sem grande interesse até selecionar um.

- Aqui é Sasuke Uchiha. Está disponível hoje? – Soltou logo que a voz feminina foi ouvida.

~*S2*~

Colocando a última travessa na mesa de jantar, Hinata admirou seu trabalho. Tudo estava perfeito e em uma quantidade suficiente para duas pessoas. Esperava que Sasuke aprovasse. Mordeu o lábio inferior duvidando de tamanha sorte. De qualquer forma, mesmo que gostasse, Sasuke nada falaria.

Como se seu pensamento criasse vida, ouviu a voz de Sasuke lhe chamando. Apressou-se a chega na sala e se surpreendeu com a visão que teve.

A visita de Sasuke parecia uma modelo. Possuía um rosto perfeito e maquiado, olhos claros contornados com delineador, cílios longos, boca carnuda carregada de gloss. O cabelo longo e preto chegava a sua cintura extremamente fina. O corpo magro e alto coberto por um vestido azul curto e decotado, que deixava as longas pernas à mostra.

Porém o que mais impressionou Hinata foi que a mulher estava praticamente pendurada no pescoço de Sasuke, beijando-o no rosto sem se importar com quem visse. Parecia querer se tornar a segunda pele do Uchiha.

- B-boa noite Sasuke-san! – Conseguiu proferir após receber um olhar irritado do Uchiha. – O jantar os espera. Podem me acompanhar?

Sem esperar resposta se virou e caminhou em direção à sala de jantar, respirando aliviada ao ouvir os passos seguindo-a.

Eles sentaram lado a lado.

Hinata os servia e, entre um prato e outro, aguardava em silêncio atrás de Sasuke, reparando que somente Sasuke comia. A mulher mal tocava na comida e Hinata podia imaginar o motivo. A fome daquela mulher era outra.

A mesa de vidro não ocultava o que uma das mãos dela fazia, subindo e descendo pela coxa de Sasuke, bem na sua frente, não parando nem quando Hinata se aproximava para trocar os pratos.

Queria não olhar, ignorar, mas seus olhos se moviam por conta própria naquela direção.

Sasuke parecia não notar o que a mulher fazia. A expressão indecifrável como de costume. O que parecia incitar a mulher a aumentar os movimentos e fazer outros mais ousados. Inclinando-se para beija-lo sem vergonha alguma.

Seus olhos se moveram para o rosto de Sasuke, chocando-se com as íris negras. Um calor intenso subiu ao seu rosto e, como em todas as vezes que se encaravam, suas pernas ficaram trêmulas e inexplicavelmente se sentiu sufocada diante do olhar profundo dos olhos negros.

- Sasuke-kun... – Ouviu a voz feminina ronronar sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos de Sasuke, até ele fazer isso ao se levantar.

Envergonhada, Hinata observou Sasuke levando a mulher em direção aos dormitórios. Ele calado, ela rindo animada.

Respirou fundo e recolheu tudo com irritação. Ela estava acostumada com pessoas comendo pouco, ou quase nada como aquela mulher, o que não conseguia suportar era o comportamento deles.

Ninguém devia se atracar daquele jeito, na frente de terceiros, em uma sala de jantar, censurava mentalmente. Esses joguinhos, ou o que fosse que eles chamavam, deviam ser reservados a intimidade do quarto.

Limpou a sala de jantar e a cozinha antes de seguir para seu quarto. Tomou um banho e se trocou para dormir. Ao deitar olhou para o celular sobre o criado mudo.

Queria telefonar para Naruto, ouvir sua voz. Porém sabia que o incomodaria ligando. Com certeza Naruto estava ocupado e não poderia atendê-la.

Fora uma pena não tê-lo encontrado ao sair do escritório de Sasuke. Embora ele só a cumprimentaria rapidamente e continuaria a trabalhar, pois, não tinha dúvida alguma que ele estivera ali a trabalho.

Ajeitou o corpo na cama, ficando de barriga para cima e fitando o teto. Pela segunda vez naquele dia recordou a conversa que tivera anos antes com Sasuke.

"_A zona de conforto só funciona quando não há paixão, Hina-chan."_

Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando em sua mente veio à imagem das carícias feitas na sala de jantar. Incomodada, moveu o corpo, deitando de lado.

Se paixão era aquilo, podia sobreviver sem, decidiu ao fechar os olhos com força.

~*S2*~

**N/A – *Afasta a poeira* Oi pessoal! o/ Desculpem-me pela demora, não foi a minha intenção fazer isso quando comecei essa história, mas tive várias dificuldades nos últimos anos e acabou que me afastei das fanfics, tanto como ficwritter quanto como leitora. **

**Mas agora estou de volta e mais destemida que antes. Terminei duas fics e pretendo terminar a maioria ainda esse ano.**

**Prometo atualizar em breve, mínimo de um mês, pois só escrevo os capítulos nos fins de semana. **

**Sobre o capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom. Não tenho mais beta e decidi que continuarei sem, pois sou muito complicada e perdi 3 durante esse tempo no limbo, rs. Culpa minha e devo arcar com as consequências. Esforcei-me ao máximo e se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem que corrigirei imediatamente.**

**Obrigada pelo carinho, pelos puxões de orelha e pela torcida pela minha volta. Os reviews foram decisivos para a minha decisão de voltar e terminar as minhas fics. Responderei todos nessa semana.**

**Caso queiram, podem me acompanhar no facebook na fanpage lucimoonn. Link disponível no meu perfil.**

**Resposta dos reviews que não consigo responder por MP.**

**maisa costa: **Obrigada! Desculpa a demora, de agora em diante as esperas não serão tão longas. :) Só respeitei a personalidade dele, ele é arrogante por natureza, rs.

**monica: **Obrigada! Não desisti e não desistirei. Tive alguns problemas e deixei as fics de lado por um tempo, mas agora voltei e atualizarei com mais frequência. :*

**Kyuubi-Chan:** Desculpa a demora, de agora em diante será mais curta.

**natalia:** Obrigada! Fico feliz que gostou da história e prometo não demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo.

**Big beijos e até mais! o/**


	5. O que você quer?

**Naruto não me pertence... Tudo bem, só queria o Itachi mesmo. u.u****  
><strong>**~*S2*~****  
><strong>**Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são a minha homenagem a escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas histórias, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

**~*S2*~**

Habituada a acordar cedo, Hinata levantou sem a ajuda do despertador e seguiu rumo ao banheiro. A alegria, que dificilmente a atingia antes das 10 da manhã, irradiava por sua face enquanto escovava os dentes. Aquele dia seria especial, e não era só por ser seu dia de descanso. O motivo que a levava a sorrir feito boba para seu reflexo era o almoço na casa de Naruto, em que ele anunciaria o noivado.

Despiu a longa camisola branca de algodão e as peças íntimas e entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro e testou a temperatura com a mão antes de ficar embaixo do jato de água morna. Tomou um banho rápido, secou-se e voltou ao quarto para vestir a roupa que passara na noite anterior e deixara separada em cima de uma cadeira.

Naruto só a buscaria às onze horas, por isso pegou um livro para se distrair e tentar diminuir sua ansiedade.

Esperara a semana toda por aquele dia, quatro dias desde que ele fizera o pedido. A ânsia de ser oficialmente declarada como noiva a deixará aérea, em um estado de encantamento que tornara sua primeira semana como governanta de Sasuke suportável.

Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta ao recordar o que passara naquela semana. Durante o dia fazia suas funções com a maior alegria, mas a noite tinha de suportar o desfile de "amigas" de Sasuke, que chegara ao absurdo de levar duas na noite anterior. Como se isso não bastasse, ainda tinha a zona que se transformava a suíte. Nunca estivera em um motel, mas apostava que era parecido. Quase vomitara na primeira vez que coletará camisinhas jogadas a esmo pelo quarto.

O que também tornara a semana suportável era que Sasuke parara as brincadeiras e comentários ferinos. Ele mal lhe dirigia a palavra, só falando o estritamente necessário para que executasse suas funções. Para Hinata isso era perfeito, estava acostumada a ser invisível aos olhos de seus empregadores.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta. Estranhando, abriu uma fresta e encarou Sasuke com surpresa.

- Não vou ataca-la. – Ele resmungou. – Naruto telefonou...

- Naruto?!

- Sim, Naruto. – Sasuke repetiu com desdém. – O que me lembra: Não deve distribuir o número do meu telefone.

- Não fiz isso...

- Garanto que não fui eu que dei o número para ele.

Hinata abaixou o olhar. Era óbvio que ele não o fizera e que não adiantaria alegar inocência.

- Desculpe-me... – Murmurou. - Não sei como ele conseguiu, mas pedirei para que não volte a ligar...

- Ótimo! Odeio ser garoto de recados na minha própria casa. – Sasuke retrucou. – Seu noivo pediu para encontra-lo na casa da mãe dele. Teve um contratempo e não poderá leva-la.

- Contratempo...?

Sasuke deu de ombros, indiferente a preocupação que luziu nos olhos da governanta.

- Ele ainda está na linha? – Questionou abrindo totalmente a porta. Adiantou-se em direção a sala, mas Sasuke a deteve segurando seu braço. Estremeceu levemente e o encarou com olhos arregalados pela surpresa.

Sasuke a soltou, afundando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Ele desligou.

Retornou ao quarto e procurou o celular em sua bolsa. Discou o número de Naruto, porém não obteve retornou, caia direto na caixa postal.

- Pela pressa que ele tinha no telefone, duvido que consiga contato.

Zangada por ele não compreender sua apreensão, Hinata lançou um olhar irritado para o Uchiha, desejando pedir que guardasse sua opinião para si. Porém foi rápido, um momento de rebeldia que fez questão de ocultar antes que ele percebesse.

Sasuke notou e sorriu de canto, divertido em ver um traço de humanidade na "anjinho" de Naruto.

- Eu te levo.

Ainda com o celular contra o ouvido, Hinata voltou-se para Sasuke.

- O que?!

- Tenho de visitar os meus pais e você sua sogra, que são praticamente vizinhos. – Ele disse devagar, como se ela fosse burra demais para entender se falasse normalmente. - Estou sendo generoso ao oferecer uma carona. A menos que prefira chamar um táxi ou esperar que Naruto resolva seu "contratempo" e a busque.

Queria recusar o convite, feito em um tom mal educado e grosseiro, mas seria tolice.

- Obrigada!

~*S2*~

Graças à carona de Sasuke chegara à residência dos Uzumaki no horário que combinara com Kushina por telefone dias antes. Meia hora depois seu pai e sua irmã chegaram e, juntamente com Kushina, seguiram para a sala de estar.

Kushina era uma anfitriã excelente, extrovertida e bem humorada. Hinata prestava atenção em cada gesto dela, memorizando para usar no futuro, embora duvidasse que conseguisse agir com tanta espontaneidade. Entreter pessoas, falar com elas sobre assuntos variados não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Tinha receio de desapontar Naruto quando recebessem convidados após o casamento.

Sua preocupação com eventos futuros só não era maior porque seu noivo estava atrasado, muito atrasado. Sentada entre a irmã e o pai, que olhava a todo o momento o relógio, ficava difícil ignorar esse fato.

Meio dia passou e, em vez de seguirem para a sala de jantar, continuaram conversando na sala a espera de Naruto.

Não sabia se morria de apreensão de que algo horrível houvesse acontecido ou de vergonha caso o noivo apenas tivesse deixado o anúncio de lado por causa de algo no trabalho.

Apertou as mãos com nervosismo e relanceou um olhar na direção da irmã. Hanabi lhe devolveu um sorriso amarelo. Olhou para Kushina, que lhe devolveu um olhar piedoso. Na expressão fechada de seu pai enxergou o desgosto com a situação. Ele nunca gostara de Naruto e muito menos de atrasos.

Kushina chamou sua atenção.

- Como Naruto está um pouco atrasado e sabemos o motivo dessa reunião, gostaria de saber quais são seus planos para o casamento Hinata.

Hinata sentiu a garganta seca.

- Ah... Ainda não falei com o Naruto sobre isso...

Kushina estreitou os olhos azulados.

- Você deve ter algum desejo para a cerimônia. – Diante da confusão na face lívida, sugeriu: - Um casamento simples ou uma grande festa?

- Bem... Gostaria de um casamento na igreja. – Disse por fim, ao ver a expressão curiosa de Kushina, explicou: – Minha mãe era católica e desejava ver suas filhas entrarem na igreja... Gostaria de homenageá-la...

Sentiu a mão ser envolvida pela da irmã, que sorriu carinhosa. Arriscou um olhar para o pai. Hiashi estava com o olhar baixo, recordando o desejo da esposa, ao levanta-lo Hinata visualizou a gratidão no fundo dos olhos cor de gelo.

- Naruto sabe? – Kushina questionou.

- Nunca falamos sobre isso.

- Creio que chegou a hora de falarem. – Notando a expressão preocupada de Hinata, acrescentou: - Vocês tem tempo para aprontarem tudo.

Hinata sorriu.

Naquele momento Naruto entrou apressado. Todos levantaram, divididos em expressões de alivio, curiosidade e repreensão.

Kushina e Hinata se aproximaram dele.

- Filho o que aconteceu?

- Estive em uma delegacia.

- Delegacia?!

- Impedi um roubo. – Contou com um sorriso vitorioso. – Mas infelizmente isso me custou o celular. – Retirou do bolso da calça social os destroços do aparelho. – Demorei porque tivemos de fazer a denúncia.

- Tivemos?

- Shikamaru e duas amigas dele estavam comigo. – Explicou para a namorada. – Uma delas é a secretária do Sasuke.

Essa informação não tranquilizou a Hyuuga que examinou o namorado com preocupação. Mesmo com o cabelo bagunçado, o paletó e a gravata pendurados no braço e a camisa social fora da calça e com os primeiros botões abertos, nada na aparência dele denunciava que estivera em perigo, mas mesmo assim perguntou:

- Você está bem? Machucou-se?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe anjinho. – Beijou o rosto da noiva e afastou-se sorridente. – Bem, agora vamos falar do motivo que marquei esse encontro.

- Falamos sobre isso enquanto esperávamos. – Informou Hiashi com desgosto.

Hinata olhou do pai para o noivo com apreensão. Seu pai estava claramente insatisfeito com a demora apesar da desculpa de Naruto. Seu noivo, como sempre, parecia não ligar para o perigo que os olhos do sogro irradiavam.

- Ótimo! Estamos oficialmente noivos. – Abraçou Hinata pelos ombros com força.

Kushina sentou e todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Estávamos falando da cerimônia.

- Já tinha dito para a Hinata que quero que seja daqui quatro meses. – Recordou Naruto entregando o paletó e a gravata para uma empregada antes de sentar ao lado da noiva. – Mas já podemos dar entrada nos papéis e planejar a festa para os familiares.

Sorrindo, Hinata balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Ainda teremos que fazer outros procedimentos já que será na igreja. – Anunciou Kushina para surpresa do filho.

- Igreja?

- Minha mãe sempre desejou que me cassasse na igreja.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Ignorando o choque no rosto da noiva e um resmungo contrariado do sogro argumentou: - Isso seria muito trabalhoso. Lembro que a Konan passou dias fazendo um curso antes de casar com o Itachi.

- Sim, como você não é batizado... Mas é rápido...

- Como lembrei para a Hinata, vocês tem tempo, Naruto.

- Não é bem assim. – Objetou Naruto. - Estarei ocupado com a preparação da apresentação da nova linha da empresa. Quero acompanhar tudo de perto. – Explicou segurando a mão da noiva, os olhos azuis fixos nos perolados. - Creio que é melhor uma cerimônia civil e uma pequena festa.

- Acha que o trabalho é mais importante que seu casamento? – Questionou Kushina surpresa.

- Não é isso. – Retrucou Naruto constrangido. Voltou-se para Hinata em busca de apoio. – Você entende o que estou dizendo, não é anjinho?

O silêncio que se seguiu o deixou preocupado.

Hinata olhou para o pai, que, com a expressão carregada encarava Naruto. Ao notar seu olhar ele balançou a cabeça com decepção, enxergando em sua hesitação a resposta que somente Naruto queria ouvir.

- Eu entendo...

Kushina levantou, tanto por se incomodar com a resposta, quanto por achar que o único modo de suavizar a tensão no ambiente era fingir que estava tudo bem. Afinal, se sua nora queria passar o resto da vida à sombra das vontades de seu filho, quem era ela para discordar?

- O almoço de noivado nos espera. – Pronunciou forçando um sorriso.

~*S2*~

Existia um motivo para Sasuke visitar poucas vezes os pais, praticamente o mesmo que o fizera se mudar anos antes: Mikoto e sua mania de lhe arranjar uma namorada.

Fora pisar os pés na mansão para que sua mãe desafiasse sua paciência elaborando planos para o seu futuro. Depois do interrogatório sobre sua vida amorosa, sua mãe passara a discursar sobre as filhas de suas amigas.

- Ela é uma mulher muito linda...

- Não duvido. – Resmungou entediado, mas sem surtir efeito na empolgação da matriarca.

- É formada em pedagogia. Uma pessoa agradável, de boa família...

- Sim, acredito.

- Perfeita para um relacionamento sério...

- Sei.

- E ela te acha atraente...

- Hum!

- Está me ouvindo?

- Estou.

- Mas não liga para o que digo, não é?

Sasuke apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá e descansou a bochecha na mão.

- Nem um pouco.

Mikoto respirou fundo.

- Você cresceu no tamanho, mas continua o mesmo menino emburrado de quando tinha cinco anos.

Sasuke olhou para o teto exasperado.

- Quando queria um brinquedo e não o ganhava, passava a ignorar todos os outros e jogava alguns no lixo.

- Está comparando mulheres com brinquedos?

- Não mude de assunto.

- Isso é um assunto?

- Uchiha Sasuke, olhe como fala comigo.

Agora conseguira irrita-la. Abandonou a posição relaxada e inclinou o corpo em direção à mãe, que estava sentada a sua frente com uma expressão desolada. Parecia que ele anunciara que tinha uma doença grave em vez de ter se entediado em ouvir a lista de "garotas para casar".

- Kaasan, sejamos realistas. Não quero um relacionamento sério. – Disse com tom baixo para acalmar os ânimos.

- E quando pretende ter?

- Não posso definir uma data para isso.

- Não pode ou não quer?

- Não quero. – Respondeu convicto. – Pode planejar quantos encontros quiser. O único que vai conseguir e ver a decepção no rosto dessas mulheres.

Mikoto cravou os olhos repletos de pena sobre o filho.

- Querido, sei que no fundo deseja algo mais profundo do que tem.

- Deve ser bem lá no fundo. – Resmungou.

- Seu irmão dizia o mesmo antes de namorar a Konan.

- Primeiro ele teve um casamento fracassado. – Recordou.

- Ele pelo menos tentou passar mais de uma noite com a mesma mulher antes de troca-la por outra.

- De onde tirou que passo só uma noite com alguém antes de troca-la? – Perguntou alerta. - Foi a Hinata?

- Não comece a procurar motivos para hostilizar a Hinata. – Reclamou Mikoto. – Quem me disse foram as revistas de fofocas e algumas amigas. Hinata nunca disse uma palavra sobre sua vida, e não foi por falta de insistência minha.

- Assume que a contratou pra me vigiar?

- Não fiz isso. – Ela negou. - Realmente a acho competente para o cargo, e deve achar o mesmo já que aceitou contrata-la.

- Não tive alternativa.

- Se você diz. – Soltou um sorriso luminoso ao declarar: – Ela durou uma semana.

Sasuke assentiu e comentou:

- Ela é persistente.

- Dedicada é a palavra mais adequada. – Corrigiu Mikoto. – Será difícil encontrar uma governanta igual a ela.

- Talvez um robô fosse capaz. Ela parece ter gelo circulando nas veias.

Antes que sua mãe pudesse dizer algo, seu pai, que em algum momento entre o interrogatório e a lista de futuras noras escapara de mansinho da sala, retornou no exato momento em que Kurenai chegou para avisar que o almoço estava pronto.

Sasuke lamentou que, diferente do pai, que também não gostava de ouvir os longos discursos casamenteiros de Mikoto, não tinha a escolha de sumir e reaparecer quando fosse conveniente.

~*S2*~

A comida que Kushina pedira para prepararem estava deliciosa, porém Hinata tinha dificuldade em engoli-la. Ouvindo Naruto contar alguns de seus planos de trabalho, sentia o peso do desagrado que sua decisão causara, sabia que era o centro das atenções da maioria dos ocupantes da sala de jantar. Só conseguiu erguer os olhos de seu prato quando Naruto contou que pedira para Sasuke ser seu padrinho.

- Estive ocupado com o projeto da nova linha e não tive tempo de cobrar a resposta. – Naruto comentou. – Ele falou com você?

- Comigo?

- É que ele tinha receio que você não aceitasse.

- Ah... – Ela nunca aceitaria.

- Hinata aceita qualquer coisa que você aceitar Naruto. – Intromete-se Hanabi com um sorriso fingido. – Né, Hina?

Hinata empalideceu, chateada com o comportamento da irmã e com sua própria fraqueza. Um momento que deveria ser de felicidade fora estragado por sua culpa. Devia resistir em expressar qualquer vontade antes de consultar seu noivo.

Minutos depois Naruto declarara que precisava rever os documentos de uma transação, se despediu e foi para seu escritório.

Perturbada com tudo que acontecera naquele dia, Hinata segurou a vontade de aceitar ser levada para o apartamento de Sasuke pelo motorista dos Uzumaki, e, a pedido de Hanabi, seguiu para a mansão Uchiha, que ficava a três casas de distância da residência de Naruto. Após passarem pelos portões de ferro, Hanabi agarrou sua mão e a arrastou para dentro da mansão pela porta da frente, em vez de seguir para a direção em que ficava a ala dos empregados.

- Hana...?!

- Prometi a Miko-chan que contaríamos tudo o que aconteceu no almoço.

- Realmente preferia ir para casa. – Murmurou.

- Do jeito que o tousan está com raiva acumulada, é melhor deixa-lo sozinho.

Hinata concordava, embora a "casa" que se referira era o seu local de trabalho.

Andaram por alguns cômodos antes de Kurenai indicar onde encontrariam a Uchiha. Seguiram para o jardim onde, sentados em cadeiras de vime, Mikoto, Fugaku e Sasuke conversavam enquanto aproveitavam o dia ensolarado.

- Oh, queridas! – Mikoto levantou para abraçar as duas. - Como foi o almoço?

- Bom... – Murmurou Hinata não querendo se aprofundar no assunto.

Para sua frustação sua voz foi encoberta pela da irmã mais nova:

- Terrível!

Mikoto olhou da expressão aborrecida de Hinata para a zangada de Hanabi.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou para Hanabi.

- Nada. – Tentou Hinata, mas sua irmã não estava disposta a encerrar o assunto.

- O babaca do Uzumaki se negou a casar na igreja.

- Hanabi!

- E a Hinata aceitou tudo calada.

- Não foi assim. – Queixou-se Hinata incomodada por Hanabi expor sua vida daquele jeito.

- Foi pior. – Retrucou ignorando a palidez da mais velha. - Ele chegou atrasado, com uma desculpinha esfarrapada que só a Hinata engoliu, e nem ao menos pensou antes de se negar a atender o desejo da nossa kaasan.

- Não deveria ter planejado nada sem falar com ele...

- É lógico que devia. É o seu casamento também. – Disse Hanabi exaltada. – Em que local guardou sua confiança e determinação? Passou da hora de utiliza-las.

Desnorteada e magoada por Hanabi estragar o seu dia, Hinata saiu apressada do jardim.

Mikoto impediu Hanabi de seguir a irmã e voltou-se para Sasuke.

- Leve Hinata para o seu apartamento.

Sasuke levantou e seguiu na direção que Hinata praticamente correra.

- Até mais filho! – Despediu-se Fugaku recebendo um balançar de mão do caçula.

~*S2*~

Sasuke alcançou Hinata perto da porta principal e teve de segurar seu braço para que parasse. Ela o afastou bruscamente e ele só não zombou da atitude tempestuosa por notar as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos claros.

- Vamos para casa.

Melancólica, Hinata concordou e não ofereceu resistência quando Sasuke a segurou novamente pelo braço, deixando-se guiar até o carro dele.

Por meia hora o caminho foi feito em um silêncio constrangedor. Mais tranquila e ligeiramente envergonhada da forma que saíra da mansão Uchiha, Hinata apertou as mãos, incerta do que deveria falar para quebrar a tensão dentro do carro, decidiu começar pelo pedido que Naruto fizera para ele.

- Naruto me contou que pediu para você ser padrinho dele...

- E eu disse que aceitaria se você quisesse. – Comentou Sasuke sem tirar os olhos da estrada. – Você quer?

Não, ela não queria ter qualquer vínculo com ele, mas jamais diria isso.

- Naruto quer...

- Não perguntei o que _Naruto quer_. – Ele a interrompeu rude. - Quero saber o que você quer?

Hinata engoliu em seco antes de responder tremula:

- E-eu a-adoraria...

Viu os lábios de Sasuke se inclinarem em um rápido sorriso debochado.

- Você é péssima mentirosa Hyuuga.

- Não estou...

- Está! Nós dois sabemos disso. – Ele contestou. – Decidi que gosto da ideia de ser o padrinho. Minha primeira atitude nesse _cargo_ será lhe dar um conselho: Naruto é idiota, tapado e não lê mentes, se não dizer exatamente o que espera dele, dificilmente ele irá supor sozinho. Diga que quer casar de branco e toda a parafernália romântica.

- Naruto é muito ocupado...

- Desculpa de merda! - Hinata o encarou com olhos arregalados. Mas Sasuke não viu, pois mantinha a expressão impassível voltada para a estrada. - Se ele não consegue dedicar um pouco de seu precioso tempo fazendo algo para agrada-la, é melhor desistir dessa palhaçada de casamento.

Com os olhos fixos nele, sem saber o que dizer, notou quando os lábios se inclinaram em um sorriso de canto carregado de maldade.

- Isso me pouparia o dinheiro do presente e das strippers.

- Strippers?!

Aproveitando um sinal vermelho retirou os olhos da estrada para fixa-los na jovem noiva.

- Elas custam caro. - Hinata piscou confusa, prevendo que havia algo ruim por trás do brilho nos olhos negros. – Sou o padrinho lembra? Tenho que planejar uma grande despedida de solteiro. – Quando o entendimento apareceu no olhar chocado da Hyuuga, Sasuke acrescentou: - Quando se cala o que pensa, corre o risco de receber o que não deseja, Hina-chan.

O sinal abriu, ele voltou à atenção para a estrada e Hinata afundou o corpo no assento.

O novo silêncio a agradou.

~*S2*~

No domingo Hinata acordou cedo e, embora fosse sua folga, seguiu para a cozinha para fazer o café da manhã.

Passará toda a tarde e noite anterior rememorando tudo que acontecera antes, durante e depois do anuncio do noivado e agora se sentia calma, controlada e de volta a sua pele. Aquela mulher que saia correndo para evitar a própria irmã não tinha sido ela. Fora justamente isso que dissera na noite anterior quando Hanabi ligará para se desculpar. No fim ambas admitiram o erro. Hanabi por extravasar seu desgosto na frente dos Uchiha, em vez de em particular. Hinata por não ter ficado e explicado para a caçula que em um relacionamento alguém sempre tinha de abrir mão de algo em favor do outro. Embora a mais nova não aceitasse seu argumento, pelo menos prometera nunca mais se intrometer em sua vida, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao seu casamento.

Já habituada com cada canto do cômodo, movimentava-se com destreza e rapidez. Colocou a cafeteira para funcionar, cortou e ajeitou várias frutas em uma travessa, preparou pequenos sanduíches de atum e suco de laranja. Fazia tudo cantarolando, um vício que pegara de sua mãe. Distraída, deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke.

- Quanta felicidade!

Arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com ele só de calça de moletom e nada mais. Corada, desviou os olhos para os pés descalços do Uchiha.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-san!

Ele ignorou a saudação.

- Tem café?

- Sim. Levarei para o senhor na sala de jantar...

- Não precisa, posso beber aqui mesmo. – Disse sentando em uma banqueta.

Hinata serviu uma xícara de café.

- Você não desisti! – Resmungou ao observar a Hyuuga empurrar junto com o café, mini sanduíches e uma taça com frutas.

- Nunca. – Retrucou acostumada com o mau humor e reclamação matinal do Uchiha.

- Já comeu seu desjejum?

- Não.

- Então sente e tome o café comigo.

- Eu... – Olhou envergonhada para o torso nu, voltando a mover os olhos para um ponto seguro, no caso a travessa de frutas. – Não acho...

- Sou seu padrinho agora, quase da família.

- É padrinho do Naruto, não meu. – Murmurou baixinho, irritada com o tom de zombaria.

- Dá na mesma. Sente! – Depois que tensa ela se acomodou ao seu lado, questionou: - Já que desconsiderou a minha pessoa, quem são os seus padrinhos?

- Neji e Hanabi. – Respondeu pegando um sanduiche e suco. – Mas ainda não fiz o convite porque Neji está viajando e Hanabi...

- Está revoltada com seu noivo.

-... Não me deu oportunidade de pedir. – Completou ignorando o comentário dele e adotando uma postura profissional ofereceu: – Mais café?

Ele aceitou e, para alegria de Hinata, não continuou o interrogatório desnecessário e incomodo. Absorta na atmosfera pacífica, aos poucos relaxou em sua banqueta e notou o absurdo da situação. Passara a semana toda imaginando ela e Naruto naquela posição, lado a lado tomando o café da manhã e agora o fazia com seu pior inimigo. O destino tinha uma forma estranha de brincar com as pessoas, concluiu divertida.

- Qual o motivo do sorriso?

- Nada. – Respondeu ficando séria e rígida. - Me desculpe!

Sasuke levantou com brusquidão, assustando Hinata ao se inclinar sobre ela e segurar seus ombros com força.

- Não cansa de pedir desculpas? – Questionou irritado com a natureza derrotista da governanta. - O mundo não gira ao seu redor e nem está em suas costas. Relaxe!

Sem dizer mais nada saiu da cozinha.

Muitos pensamentos cruzaram a mente confusa da Hyuuga, o mais forte era que Sasuke, mesmo quando queria tranquilizar alguém, não deixava de lado o gênio autoritário.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Esse capítulo era pra ter sido postado ontem, mas meu notebook deu problema e não deu. :( Como tinha prometido atualização, coloquei de lado o receio de usar a net do trabalho e aqui estou com esse capítulo fresquinho. **

**Quero agradecer os reviews lindos e motivadores que me enviaram no outro capítulo. Amei ler e responder cada um deles. *-* **

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. :)**

**Reviews que não respondi por MP**

**LadySwine**: Fico feliz que gostou da fic. ^-^ Desculpa a demora, não consigo postar antes de um mês, espero que o capítulo compense a espera. :)

**Mix**: Oi Mix! o/ Pode ter certeza que sou da categoria que fica super motivada com reviews, mas confesso que sou na maior parte do tempo leitora fantasma, vida agitada dá nisso, por isso não cobro, espero calmamente e respondo com todo carinho cada um que recebo. ;)

A personalidade é parcialmente baseada no mangá e nos personagens da Penny Jordan, por isso são assim: Hinata tapada e Sasuke grosseiro. Mas isso vai mudar pouco a pouco nos próximos capítulos.

Então, o andamento dessa é intercalado com "O sabor da cerejeira", até fiz algumas mudanças, mas o fim do noivado continua da mesma forma pois tem o dedo do Sasuke nisso tudo, dá pra ter uma ideia no trailer da outra fic.

Só agora reparei que essa história é parecida com Coração Selvagem. O.O A diferença é que a Sakura não vai roubar nada, pelo menos não de propósito. Essa é uma das poucas fics que tenho o resumo do começo ao fim, só demorei pra atualizar porque tive muitos problemas de 2012 pra cá e desanimei. Mas agira tô melhor, pelo menos mais decidida a deixar o desanimo pro lado e agradecer os leitores da forma correta, atualizando. :)

Ah, moça Coração Selvagem tá pronto só que meu e-mail tá com problema não quer enviar anexo, um amigo tá mexendo nele, mas só nas horas vagas e como é de graça não posso exigir muito. Aliais, já respondi seus reviews se tiver outra forma, conta em outro site, que posso te enviar é só falar. Obrigada de coração pelos reviews, amei todos! *-*

**Agradeço todos que não desistiram dessa fic, os que favoritaram e os que me enviaram reviews. Obrigada pelo carinho! 3**

**Big beijos e até mais! o/**


End file.
